


The Nacda Region: A Corny Pokemon Fanfic

by RabbitKamen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, fanmade region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen
Summary: Inspired by Mr Buddy's regional videos, I made a fanfic of my own! It'll be a slow process, but I promise to keep it entertaining!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Hello, to the readers of this. I would like to preface this story by saying I first appreciate you clicking this. The second is this: I will be telling this in a similar way to Mr Buddy’s Pokemon videos on YouTube, or, I guess similar to the way a DM would present their story. I feel like it would be the best way to convey this story. Also if you see a series of dashes, or one long line on its own line, that means it’s a scene change, being told as if it were a cutscene. It’s hard to explain, but hopefully it comes across as intended when those specific moments come around.

This is going to be about my fanmade region simply known as Nacda. Nacda is inspired by the landscape and scenery of Canada, as well as the diverse community of that country. I chose Canada mostly for it being a country I’m quite familiar with, and also because of its really diverse climates and environments. Yes, we DO have arctic weather, and it gets ridiculously cold in the winter, but there’s so much more to the country than just igloos and blizzards. There’s high reaching mountains, sprawling desert landscapes, wide open plains, beautiful beaches, humble piers, and even olden English inspired castles and chapels. These are places you will explore throughout Nacda.

I did not include any “Fakemon” as the fanbase has called them, mostly keeping it succinct and simple, with pre existing Pokemon, along with regional and alternate forms, and Mega Evolutions. I didn’t include Gigantamax Pokemon, mostly due to myself finding it a little bit silly, but that’s personal bias.

Player character design will be based somewhat on stereotypical Canadian fashion. You’ll of course be able to pick your character’s gender, skin, and hair color. Full customization is a GO in my hypothetical Pokemon game. The male character will wear a long sleeved red and black flannel shirt, with scuffed blue jeans, and brown winter boots, along with a darkened blue “toque”, a sort of canadian winter hat with a pom pom bobble on top. The female character will wear a light blue shirt, and darkened yellow overcoat, with those same scuffed jeans, but a more fashionable black ankle cut boots. Her hat is a small sunhat, with a black ribbon tied around it where the brim meets.

There are of course many other characters that you meet throughout your journey, but we will get to them as we see them throughout the story. For now, let’s get on our adventure!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen is black. Nothing can be seen except a text box.

“You’re weak... Couldn’t save them… Humans did this… End humans…”

Suddenly, images of falling rocks are forced onto you, like you’re the one being crushed by them. 

“Ahhh! Someone help me-!” A cry is let out, before you see someone wake up in a regal looking bed. The bed frame was made of rich, deep oak, as its spiraling pillars supported a thin white cloth of canopy, transparent enough to see the faint image of a person. The black sheets were made of cloth spun and knitted by many skilled seamstresses of the region, and the dark gray cover was as soft as Wooloo wool. 

The young man’s dark-skinned fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, before he fluffed his exuberant black mane of hair, looking at a nearby side-table mirror as he did so with his golden colored eyes. The young man stretched his arms up, noting his dark as dusk colored long, seemingly loose pants, then rose up from his bed. He then applied a half mask on the right side of his face. The mask was ivory in color, though not made from actual ivory. Its shape was like that of a jackal, complete with a small ear that extended past his wild mane. As he walked, that fluffed head of hair bounced down to his back, swaying back and forth as he walked. He opened the door, fully dressed already, before slipping on the sandals that were waiting for him. 

The corridor in this place was dimly lit, illuminated only by dull, barely working light bulbs that flickered in an obnoxiously indeterminable pattern. A college aged girl, dressed in similar garb to the ancient queen Cleopatra approached him, running up excitedly. Her long, flowing lavender hair reached to her back as well, and her eyes glowed a kind toned emerald. The clacking of her blue and yellow striped hooked cane echoed throughout the halls as she got closer to him.

“Oh Boss, you’re up, like, super early! What’s the special occasion? Is it your birthday? Or… is it that dream again?” she spoke in a high pitched, happy-go-lucky tone of voice, almost valley girl in accent. “Boss” paused in his saunter with her, before looking over at her.

“You know me too well. Only knowing me for a year, and reading me like an open book. Truly you are the definition of don’t judge a book by its cover.” He gives a hearty chuckle before continuing his journey with her to the other end of the corridor.

“Heyyy, what’s THAT supposed to mean! I can be smart too y'know! Like, just last week I finally discovered the difference between Galarian AND Kantonian Farfetch’d! So, take that!” She sticks her tongue out at him, before a third party crossed paths. He was terrifying in height compared to her, in fact he was at least a head taller than the Boss. His outfit was like that of King Tut, complete with his headdress. His skin was darker in color than Boss's, and his eyes were of a bright yellow, with a slight shimer to them. He glared down at her, before turning away as he marched in front.

“You talk too much, little girl. You know as well as I do that you’re as dumb as a sack of bricks. But your intelligence matters not. What matters is what we are doing today, correct, Boss?” His voice was booming and deep, a sharp contrast to the boss’s airy, African accented voice.

“Insults to our sister in arms aside, you are indeed correct, my brother in arms. We are stepping closer to our one true goal, and I can’t think of any better time as this very moment to begin turning the sands in our favor. Nephthys… begin your journey over to Bromelton this instant. Keep the locals at bay, and free the Pokemon there. We will send plenty of our brothers and sisters to you, to ensure your success in the mission. You’re plenty strong, but this is merely to guarantee you not only success in battle, but in numbers. Go, and prove yourself. I will send more men out to Tulipcester. We can NOT fail at this point… it’s too late to stop now. We can not let those humans live their life of selfishness and ingratitude any more.”

The girl dashes away in a flash, before another black screen slowly fades in.


	2. Dandelborough Town

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqQVo5cILhU>

After that, the black screen fades into a panning shot of vast, tall stalks of wheat, covering the land, before finally stopping at a frontal shot of a small, farm like town. The houses are well kept on the outside, and also quite large, but seemingly barely anyone lives there. It’s here that it zooms into one of the more modern looking buildings, made of iron and steel as opposed to the plain wood and brick of the housing. You get a first person perspective as it enters the building, revealing your professor for the region: Professor Camphor.

Despite the surly age of 65, he still has kept his body in tip-top shape, sort of like one of those old retired strongmen, though maybe not quite as muscly. His short spiky gray hair is kept beneath a forest green tam. His eyes are a light blue, and his face has faint, scraggly facial hair, especially in the beard area, with some slight razor burn on his Caucasian skin. Neatly wrapped around his neck is a red bandana, with the knot facing forward. He wears a gray argyle sweater, with black and white diamond shapes plastered across it; and the sweater is underneath his long light brown duster. He wears long gray work pants, and a pair of black low cut boots, with laces on them. He seems quite imposing, even clacking his wooden gnarled tree branch cane, until he starts talking.

“Why hello there my child! Welcome to our wonderful region of Nacda, and more importantly, the vast, beautiful world of Pokemon!” he cheerfully remarks. “I see you have come a long way… hopefully our wonderful town of Dandelborough will be a first stop to remember on your Pokemon journey! Ho ho ho, we are so glad you and your folks have chosen to live here!” He then of course asks if you’re a boy or girl, your name, and how you look, for the trainer customization of course. But he asks one last thing of you… “Now, back on our subject of you being from far away… where did you move in from again?” he rubs the back of his head while asking this. Here, you may choose any one of the eight previous regions! This comes into play several times throughout your journey, so keep this in mind. Just as a friendly reminder, your eight regions of choice are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. After you answer Professor Camphor’s question, he sticks his finger in the air “Aha! I remember now you’re from [region]! In my old age, I guess what I’m starting to remember most is how to forget, ho ho ho! Well, I do hope I haven’t taken too much of your time, my child, for a new wonderful world awaits you! Now rush on down her scamp, I may be old, but age hasn’t slowed me down in over 40 years!”

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHqkuihmVxg>

After this, the scene fades to white, before going to the interior of your house: a quaint wooden cabin located at the bottom right corner of the town. On the top floor is your room, like a wooden bed with a mom’s special “touch” to it: a hand knitted quilt as a cover. There’s also a small television, your laptop and registered trademark Nintendo Switch, and some large plushies of Pokemon like Snorlax, Greedent, and a small Teddiursa teddy bear placed on your bed. You rush down the stairs, past your mom’s room, and are greeted by her. I imagine her design to be similar to the Sword and Shield mom, for I feel her fashion sense really fits the atmosphere of the town.

“Oh honey, I was just about to come and wake you up, but you’re already dressed. Looks like I don’t have to be your alarm clock anymore.” she puts her hands on her hips, laughing. “Oh, I’m just teasing sweetie! I’m still genuinely shocked you’re up so early, I mean we only moved in yesterday! Are you sure you’re not tired?”

>Yes  
No

“Oh, you’re just teasing your mother now aren’t you? I can tell just from looking at you that you’re raring to go!” she punches the air with excitement before lowering her hands, putting one to the side of her face, as she lays her arm under her elbow. “Guess I’m a little bit too excited about your journey, aren’t I? Sorry, I think I had a flashback to my own Pokemon journey back home! The lights, the battles, the colors.... well, I won’t keep you any longer [Player]! Go on, and have some fun on your journey!” You then run out the door, before immediately being stopped by Professor Camphor.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Uk7pTkDVQ>

“Oh, [Player], it’s you! I was wondering when you were going to come along, so I decided to have a quick chat with your mom. You know, making sure she knows what your journey entails, and just how large Nacda is. Of course, we will make sure everything stays safe and fun for you: else you’d give your mother, and me a heart attack, ho ho ho!” He cheerfully chuckles. “Feel free to explore Dandelborough to your heart’s content, and meet me at the lab in the northwest section of town!”

This is, as has been said before, the town of Dandelborough. It’s a farming town that specializes in agricultural products like vegetables, potatoes and wheat, and is the largest Moomoo Milk producer in Nacda. It is surrounded on all sides by a practical forest of wheat, and the occasional lush field of grass. Talking to the townsfolk will get you some very nice early game items like a Potion, and an Oran Berry, along with them singing praises of Dandelborough. Eventually, you make your way back to the lab. Inside is a series of whirring giant mechanical monoliths and computers along the walls, and some Lillipup wandering across the floor. A familiar voice is heard as you step forward to the computers

“Ho ho, I know you’re curious but please, those are very case sensitive my child!” his voice booms, chortling as he approaches you. “Seeing as you’re here, and having gotten quite the worried earful from your mother, I think we should rush this along a little wouldn’t you say?” He then reaches into his pocket and reveals 3 Pokeballs before tossing them in the air, releasing the Pokemon. Here is the first occasion where regional choice matters: for your starter choice will match the region you chose! So for example, choosing Kanto will grant you Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle as your choice. After choosing your eagerly awaiting starter Pokemon, he waves his hand, leading you to the outside of his lab. “Come along, chop chop, before your mother changes her mind!” he calls out with a singing tune in his voice. He’s quite the strange old man, but he’s certainly harmless. Luckily, you can save right before you follow him to the outskirts. As you’re led to the northeast section of Dandelborough, or rather, the town’s exit, you’re met with a patch of grass. “Here is where I do my best research. You see, in this region, we’re quite diverse. Not just people, but Pokemon from all over the world visit us! See for yourself [Player]!”

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4>

Immediately, you’re thrown into a battle with a wild Galarian Zigzagoon! “You see, I told you! Now, let me ask you a favor, my child. Can you catch that for me? I’ll give you a Pokeball for your troubles.” Being a nice person, you catch it for the spry and rambunctious old man, and hand it over to him. “Why thank you very much. That was… hoo, very intense and very exciting! Reminds me of my youth…” he ponders, staring at the Pokeball, before looking over at you. “[Player]... this might be a strange request but, may I have a battle with you. No, not may but… please let me battle with you!” he calls out, quite seriously in fact. You don’t really have a choice in this, especially seeing the fire in his eyes, almost like he NEEDS to battle. Professor Camphor’s pre-battle pose is him clacking his cane lightly on the ground, before flashing a big toothy grin. His Pokemon of choice is the level 5 Galarian Zigzagoon you caught for him. It has Gluttony for its ability as well as the move set of Tackle, Leer, and Sand Attack. It’s a fairly simple battle, and you shouldn’t have too much trouble defeating him in battle.

[Low On Health]: “I knew you had something special in you, my child!”

[Defeat]: “Drat, looks like I’m not the Trainer I once was…”

He looks down with a defeated look before turning his gaze back to you. “One more time-!” before he’s interrupted by him getting pulled on by his ear.

“Dad, if you bother this nice young Trainer any more, I’ll drag you all the way to Helianthus Bay!” this rather tall woman calls out to him, rolling her eyes. “Now, they beat you fair and square, so admit defeat! You’re in no state to battle! Dr. Ophelia said you need at least one month of bed rest!”

He manages to pull away from her grip and coughs into his arm, looking back at her “I know my limits more than that grump ever could! I don’t care if she’s the best in the world, I’m telling you I feel fit as a fiddle!” He yells this a little too loudly, but it’s quite clearly more out of some childish arguing than genuine anger. He redirects himself towards you, rubbing the back of his head as he laughs nervously. “Ho… hoho… sorry about that, [Player]. This is my daughter, Patricia. Though, she prefers to be called ‘Trish’.”

Trish is of the younger age of 35, and certainly doesn’t look her age, suffering from Lusamine Syndrome. Her hair is a deep scarlet in color, with curls running throughout it. It’s kept short, looking almost like a Shirley Temple style hairdo. Her eyes are a sapphire in color, just like her father, though deeper in tone, and across her face are faint freckles. Her clothes are of a nice, cleanly kept black labcoat with a white inside, buttoned up tightly, a pair of tight white work pants, and… red sneakers? She’s clearly trying to be both professional and casual.

“Father- I mean Professor Camphor, Dr. Ophelia is one of our smartest medical minds, and to shrug her off like that is very-!” she steps toward her father, and her labcoat snaps open to reveal a cutesy childish looking tshirt with pictures of assorted Fairy types plastered across. Swirlix and Slurpuff mostly adorn it with macaroons also spread across the pastel pink background of the article of clothing. She huffs, blushing deeply, and buttons her coat again. “Very childish! Now… go home and rest, or I’ll get Dr. Ophelia after you!” she threatens, holding up her smartphone, which is also cutely adorned with Pokemon, this time of an Appletun.

“A-alright Trish, take it easy… I’ll go home and take a nice long- LOOK OVER THERE, A DURALODON’S ATTACKING THE CITY!” Professor Camphor points behind you… only for neither you nor Trish to turn away. Right in front of you he books it, with quite alarming speed.

“D-dad! Get back here! Ughhh!” she calls out, starting to run out of town, but it’s too late. She was already eating his dust the moment she stepped foot out of Dandelborough. She stomps her foot before returning back to you. “Sorry you had to see that… my dad- I mean, the Professor can be quite childish. Do me a favor and find him for me will you? He couldn’t have run off very far could he? I know he’s strong but… I still worry about him.” she sighs, awaiting your response.

>Yes  
No

“You will? Here, let me give these to you, as a sign of gratitude for offering  
to help!” Of course, she gives you 20 ACTUAL Pokeballs instead of the rental one that the Pokemon Professor gave you. “Now, just keep going north through Route 1, past the ranch, past Route 2… and you’ll find Tulipcester. I believe that’s where he went!” She sends you off, seemingly in a hurry. “Now go go, before he gets himself into trouble!” And with that… your journey begins.


	3. MUSIC PLAYLIST

Since I forgot to do it in the previous chapter, I have decided to include this here for "future reference" to play during certain scenes in the game. You will know when they play, but from now on I'll update this along with including them in the playlist!

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! (Diamond and Pearl's Welcome to the World of Pokemon Remix) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqQVo5cILhU>

Dandelborough (Chrono Cross - Home Guldove) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHqkuihmVxg>

The Camphors' Themes (Great Ace Attorney - Tobias Gregson Theme) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Uk7pTkDVQ>

Battle Against a Wise Opponent/Rival Battle (Etrian Odyssey V - Starting Up Normal Battle) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4>

Tulipcester (Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lYSNhtmsR8>

Gym Battle! (Pokemon Anime - Victory Battle) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0>

Humanity's Sins/Anubis Encounter (Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice - Audience Chamber) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIVXfEHvI2s>

Humanity's Repentance/Anubis Grunt Battle (Octopath Traveler - Decisive Battle I) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3jzeqZAzp4>

Hero of Nacda/The Masked Galvantula (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Roaming the Wastes) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU>

Snowdrop Icecap (Super Marrio Odyssey - Lake Kingdom - Lake Lamode) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcWP_qPi2dU>

Saxifrage (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Rito Kingdom Day) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4>

Humanity's Demise/Anubis Admin (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Death Match with Torna) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350>

Bromelton (Etrian Odyssey IV - Cerulean Woodlands) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTU-jTmWr-k>

Dustford (Civilization VI - Farewell to Nova Scotia) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjS8jdRJIN4>

Carnaham (Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Themis Legal Academy) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ArbIHI61wQ>

Humanity's Silent End (Arc the Lad) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8>

Rosemere (Kingdom Hearts - Destiny Islands) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_5wEEe4bJk>

Tragedy in Dustford (Ruined Skyworld - Kid Icarus Uprising) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEnDMF-z6-0>

Oleander (Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth - I can Clown around Anytime, but I'll Dance) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2aYoOM34-o>)

Helianthus Bay (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Jumps Towards the Sun) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pgYPHegYJ0>

Anubis Pyramid (Pathologic II - Main Theme) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zno0zbLQnio>

Seth (Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Remix - Grandma)[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ancGlIRd-Fo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ancGlIRd-Fo)

Jasmine Summit (Xenoblade Chronicles - Valak Mountain) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8oowKzNIlU>

Finale. (Kingdom Hearts 3 - Scala Ad Caelum) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70zsjk99LGw>


	4. Route 1, 2, and Dandelborough Ranch

Route 1 begins with sprawling views of wheat fields, the wind howling in the air as you see leaves scatter through the wind. Trainers await your gazing eye, full of the local Pokemon, for a nice friendly match. They want to win, but losing is just part of being a Trainer isn’t it? In the wheat areas, you might come across the usual suspects like Patrat, Purrloin, Starly, and Rattata, along with a few unusual ones, for example Diglett, Murkrow, Hoothoot, and what I want to call the rare encounters of the area. Each area will have at least one, but contain up to three. They can only be found in the shining patches of the field, and if defeated or captured, would grant your team a huge boost in experience points. Think similar to the Audino grinding. Rare encounters for the area include Tauros, Miltank, and Scyther. Some Trainers among the route will comment on how Scyther can be found here, and while seemingly aggressive, they’ve been known to assist the town with its harvest on very regular occasions. There are a lot of Pokemon that can be encountered here, but I chose to only name some, mostly because listing every encounter would be very exhausting for both of us, but I will make note of rare encounters. 

As you get closer to the end of the route, you’ll begin to notice a small settlement up ahead, surrounding by a log fence, and several people dressed in overalls, western shirts, jangling belt buckles, skinny jeans, clomping, high up cowboy boots, and big cowboy hats for the boys, and straw hats for the girls. They greet you with a friendly “How do ya do!” as you enter, and one of the younger ones, around your age, shakes your hand enthusiastically. “Welcome to the Dandelborough Ranch!” He exclaims loudly, giving you a brief tour. There’s not much housing here, in fact, most come from the close by town of Tulipcester, but there are plenty of strong, tall, garishly red barns, and a greenhouse sitting just nearby one of them. He walks you to the outside of all of them, talking your ear off about how amazing the Nacda region is, and then looks over at you beaming brightly. “Aren’t humans and Pokemon the best? I mean, sure we have our squabbles both with each other and with Pokemon sometime… but when we all work together, why, we can build cities, grow crops, and even compete in the Dustford Stampede and be bonafide champion rodeo stars! I mean, being a Trainer is great and all that but… are you sure you don’t wanna be a cowboy? A real champ-een bull rider? A master class horseback racer?”

Yes  
>No

“No? Well I’ll be, you sure got yourself some guts there, kid! Hmm.. you seem to really wanna be a champ-een of your own huh? How ‘bout I put that there goal of yours to the test?” This particular class of Trainer is a “Rodeo Star”, and this one is an NPC by the name of Micah. His Pokemon are:

Galarian Ponyta, Level 7 (Tough Claws)  
Fake Out, Growl, Hone Claws, Confusion

Mudbray, Level 7 (Stamina)  
Rock Smash, Iron Defense, Double Kick

After beating him, he takes off his hat, and holds it against his chest. “Well I’ll be… you’re tougher than ya look kid.” You look at him quite confused, and then explain you’re looking for Professor Camphor, and need to find him quickly before he gets himself into trouble. The young man laughs and says “Shoot! Why didn’t ya tell me sooner! I’d have gotten ya there lickity split! Or, I would have if not for the fact I kinda… need to work here. But keep heading north, and you’ll be on your way to Tulipcester. Just… don’t be shocked if he’s not there. I’ve known him since I was born, and while I'm a young one I tell ya, he’s a wild card. See ya later pardner!”

Of course, you can now freely explore this area, and why wouldn’t you? Inside some of the barns you’ll find some Miltank being milked by some of the farmers, along with the Tauros getting brushed and bathed. You can help them with this in some short minigames, and receive money, berries, and even items like Potions for helping out. Assisting them all will get you 5 Great Balls. In the greenhouse, you’ll see a beautiful array of carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers, pretty much every vegetable under the sun, or under the greenhouse in this case. Helping them with picking the ripened ones via minigames and battling some of the Skwovet and Pachirisu will grant you the TM for Return. You might also find some wild Bounsweet and Cherubi in the area. Last but not least, there’s an NPC in the area you can talk to, an older farmer who wants you to capture his wife’s favorite Pokemon, a Pachirisu, for him to give to her. Doing so will allow him to give you one of his favorite Pokemon, and Applin, along with either a Tart Apple if you’re a male Trainer, or a Sweet Apple if you’re a female Trainer. But, you can also choose to not do this and leave, but why wouldn't you fully explore an area?

Leaving the ranch up north will put you towards Route 2, and you notice the flat, wheat colored plains turning lush and green, with beautiful daisies adorning the area. Wild Pokemon here might include some more traditional urban Pokemon like Pidove or Meowth, and strange Pokemon like Abra or Solosis. But the rare encounters are quite special: Gligar, and Dreepy. The further along you go, the more the grass seems to fade, and you begin to notice a large asphalt path forming beneath you, quite suddenly in fact. It’s then that you realize you're currently on the path to Tulipcester. Right in front is a big limestone arch, held up by two pillars with a similarly limestone Swanna perched on the top of either one, using their beaks to hold up the sign that says “You are Entering Tulipcester” and beneath it, the town’s motto “Take Off Towards Your Dream”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
CUTSCENE:

Somewhere in Tulipcester, we are within a large penthouse suite decorated head to toe in cheesy pictures of tropical beach vacation pictures, small bobbleheads of hula dancing girls and… pictures of old school biplanes and modern airplane figurines. Along the walls, mahogany shelves are hung with small trophies made of bright shimmering gold, along with trophy cases containing very showboaty large trophies, with small plaques that read “1st Place Airplane Daredevil Competition”. It’s quite apparent they've won a good number of these. We then see a young black woman rushing through her home, the sounds of her eating loudly as she races frantically throughout the house. Her skin is quite dark, and her hair is black and curled, though it's hard to see it through her brown aviator helmet with the fluffy ear flaps and cheap goggles. People call it corny, she calls it chic and vintage. She’s wearing a leathery bomber jacket, proudly adorned by many colorful patches saying things like “1st Place Stunt Plane Aficionado”, “Nacda’s Peak Performer 20XX”, and “Master Class Flight Instructor”. Her pants are camo, and long, with small buttons covering the ever elusive pockets of them. Her boots also have the ever adorable fluffy pattern atop them, and the sound of them slapping against the ground can be heard as she dashes throughout the penthouse. She’s quite short, and a little bit chubby as well, a shortstack if you will, though she claims she’s only 5’3” and isn’t that short. Her smart phone rings, and she quickly picks it up

“Yeah yeah this is Trixie, what the heck do you- Oh, Reece it’s you!" She barks out angrily, before switching to a much more surprised, and chipper tone of voice, before sounding apologetic. "Sorry about that… today’s competition has me all kinds of stressed out. Hmm? A… challenge? ...How many Gym Badges does the kid have? What? You’re kidding me, zero?! What kind of hot shot does this kid think they are?! I’ll show them what a REAL top tier Trainer look like! Look out world, here comes Trixie!” She yells out confidently, and then hangs up, shoving the phone in one of her jacket pockets. Trixie straightens it up, as she puffs her chest up and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.


	5. Tulipcester

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_tZnz6ES_M>

  
  


You have now entered the city of Tulipcester, a sort of home-like feeling town, bustling with energy. Almost all the housing in town is an apartment district, running along near the entrance, packed full of Trainers and every day citizens. As you continue inwards to the city, you’ll begin to notice a shadow taking over the town, and another, and even more, to total 6 planes! Looking upwards, you’ll see a squadron of planes overhead doing loopdeloops, and drawing pictures of flowers and stars in the sky, as a small crowd forms in the streets, and nearly the entire remaining citizens in their apartments watch from their balconies, some even going so far as to watch from the rooftops  
  
“Is it really her?” “The Daredevil herself?” “I thought she already flew today?” “Heh, guess you can’t keep an adrenaline junkie like her grounded!” You make out some distinct shouts above the general excitement of the crowd. This spectacular, hair raising act eventually leads to the climatic finish of all the planes releasing a colorful display of colored smoke, one for each color of the rainbow., all of them arching together to make the colorful arch. The crowd roars in excitement, as they watch out west for them to land at the Tulipcester Airfield. Those in the streets quickly stand back on the sidewalks, yourself included, as you all gaze at the stunt pilots, with their matching suits in dark denim hue, down to their shoes, along with a full helmet looking like something out of Star Wars, with oxygen tubes feeding into it. One particular person’s uniform doesn’t mesh. Last you checked, no one in recent years had worn a bomber jacket! Most of the stunt pilots had already dispersed, as they waved the crowd down, obviously beaming with pride beneath their featureless helms. The oddly dressed one stayed behind, as she pulled off her breath-giving device, the crowd going especially wild.

“It’s her! Leader of the Tulipcester Swannas, and Gym Leader… Trixie!” One fangirl sounding voice resounded, somehow being heard above the hoots and hollers of the crowd. She smirked, and reached into her pocket, pulling out an earflap hat before twirling it on her finger. She blew kisses into the crowd as she walked, before placing it back on her head. She stops dead in her tracks suddenly, then looks out into the crowd, before going into it. Somehow, call it instinct, she finds you, and points at you. The crowd, stunned, looks over at both the Gym Leader and you.  
  
“So, Reece says you’re quite the hotshot. Dunno where he got that info from, considering you’re a newbie at this kinda stuff. But trust me kid.” She jabs her finger at your chest. “I am one of the greatest Trainers in the WORLD. They don’t just hand out Gym Leader positions as participation trophies, unlike- wait you’re not even officially part of the Gym Leader Challenge? Then why are you here?”   
  
Well…   
  


>See, Professor Camphor…  
  
“Ugh, I KNEW that old man was behind this! He must have told Reece you were hot stuff and then didn’t even officiate you into the Challenge? Knowing him, he probably just said ‘Go on your journey, just do it!’... wow didn’t even tell your MOM that you didn’t get placed in? Geez, the Prof sure has become a geezer in his recent years. Here kid, let me help you. Unlock your phone for me.” The moment you do, she swipes in and in barely a few seconds, tosses it back. “There kid, you’re in. Anyway, like I was saying! I’m an amazing Trainer, and you don’t stand a chance? If you wanna prove me wrong… come meet me at the Gym!” She then turns away, proudly standing tall, as she walks off. 

After that confrontation, you explore even more of the interiors of the town, such as the food stalls containing useful and scrumptious status-condition curing delectables like the Tulipcester Poutine, and the Bibarel Tails. They specify it’s not actually made from Bibarel, but are in fact freshly made flat bits of fried dough with many flavors like chocolate and peanut butter for examples to choose! Of course, it sounds delicious so you would buy some. You can now fully explore those apartments, and challenge the Trainers in there, now that there’s not a cutscene to stop you from having your freedom. A few of them mention how they’re not just some stunt-show town, but also one of the most important exporting and importing areas in the region, next to the infamous Anemagna City on the other side of the region. Also among the town are some bookstores, mostly just small mom-and-pop joints made of carefully laid brick. However, you notice one book with a familiar pilot on it: Trixie, Daredevil Extraordinaire. You read a passage to yourself from it, finding it rather prideful, until you get to one sentence.  
  
“I’m just glad that my fellow Gym Leaders pushed me this far, else I’d be cooped up in my apartment fearing the world. Now thanks to that old man Reece, that dork Anthony, the meathead but ever so kind Nicholas, and even that jerk Basil… I’ve gotten to where I’m finally happy. So take that world! You aren’t beating me down!”   
  
You close the book and make a decision. It’s finally time to take on Trixie.

The exterior is quite humble and quiet compared to the boisterous and boastful nature of her. It’s made of white bricks as opposed to the deep maroon of the other buildings to make it stand out, with a large colored Pokeball painted on the top near the roof, and two weather vanes with gold airplanes as the wind carriers, spinning wildly. Out front, near the door’s entrance is a sign, seemingly chiseled straight from a boulder that reads “Flying Type Gym of Tulipcester.” 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0>

You enter the Gym and are immediately greeted by the sounds of rushing wind gusting out from every which way. The gimmick to this gym is pressing switches to change the airflow that’s blocking your paths, and the huge wall of wind guarding the way to Trixie. Of course, this also might lead the wind to now blowing in completely new directions, and having to hit switches again, and backtrack a little. The Trainers have Pokemon like Starly, Fletchling, Pidgey, and other of its ilk. Some stronger trainers might even have Murkrow, or Butterfree. Of course, you’re a smart cookie, you solved the Gym’s puzzle, and are now face to face with Trixie. She’s looking away from you, crossing her arms, before she slowly turns to face you. She keeps her arms crossed, and smirks, showing her teeth as she does.  
  
“I knew you’d show up quickly, I prepped my team already for the “1st Gym Leader Level Challenge”. So no worries, I’ll go easy on you… not! Even at my weakest I’m 10 times stronger than you! No, a million! If you thought my skills in the sky were great, get a load of my Pokemon!” She stretches out her arms, craning her wrists down as she raises them up, imitating a bird’s wings. This immediately transports you to the battle, as you now realize floating Rotom cameras are recording you. This is being streamed on the Internet in real time. So, you gotta give these guys a show! Trixie, since she’s an early Gym leader, only has 2 Pokemon on her team. But don’t underestimate her just because she’s first. She can pack a punch! Her team is as follows   
  
Gligar, Level 13 (Immunity)   
Knock Off, Aerial Ace, Sand Attack, Quick Attack

First Send Out: “I train with these girls to practice for my future stunt shows! Better get your tickets now, they sell like Bibarel Tails at Tulipcester!”

Staravia, Level 14 (Intimidate)  
Quick Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace

Last Pokemon: “My aerial ace will leave your head spinning! Show this kid what you’re made of!”  
  
Defeat: “Argh! Guess Professor Camphor still has that glint in his eyes… and one heck of an instinct.”   
  
“Well um… kid, you sure know how to make me eat Murkrow. Guess even I have a lot to learn. Here, you earned it.” She hands you a small badge, looking like an overhead shadow view of a plane clad in silver, and the TM for Aerial Ace, her favorite move. Before you can leave though, a balding chubby man comes rushing in, panting wildly.   
  
“Tr-Trixie! There are some… hooligans attacking the airfield! They’re trying to hijack our cargo planes!” he manages to cry out before flopping onto the ground, holding his forehead. “Blast… blast them! Already took out my poor, poor Pikachu! And wore me out just rushing here to warn you!”

Trixie rushes to him, before hoisting him over her shoulder. “Go, Trainer um… what’s your name? [Player], got it! Go heal at the Pokemon Center, I’ll take care of my teacher- I mean, this guy here! After you do that, make it to the airfield out west! See what the hubbub is!” You quickly rush out, heal your Pokemon, and make your way out west.


	6. Team Anubis Encounter 1

You finally make it to Tulipcester Airfield, a wide open space almost as large as the town itself, with a large heavily modernized building in the back with satellites sticking out from it, and a tower standing off to the right. This place offers both travel within the region, and international travel to Unova. Tulipcester often boasts itself being the import and export capital of the Nacda region, along with one other town that we shall get to much later. 

Along the ground is the landing strip, with two cargo planes halted in their path by some strange looking hooded people, with tattered bandages attached to them flowing in the wind. They seem to be harassing the pilots. As you approach them, some people start running out from the nearby headquarters, dressed in traditional pilot outfits, as they scream in a panic.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIVXfEHvI2s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIVXfEHvI2s)   
  
“Hey, come back! We just wanted to have a talk with your boss! All you had to do was show where he went after he fled like a little wuss!” One girl bustled out the door, trying to chase them down, before breathing heavily, placing her hands on her knees and sitting down on the tarmac. “Arceus, those guys can run fast… wait a minute, what are YOU doing here! You’re definitely not from the Airfield… some smallfry Trainer huh? Well, smallfry or medium order of fries, we can’t let you get in the way of Team Anubis! Our Boss puts a lot of trust in us to make sure that evil humans like you don’t get in the way of Pokemon’s affairs!”

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3jzeqZAzp4>   
  
This girl has challenged you to a battle, and seems to fall under the flag of Team Anubis, the regional villain team. Anubis Grunts fall under many different racial backgrounds, but their outfits will depend on whether they are male or female. Both grunts wear tattered gray hoodies, and long baggy tattered pants, with sandals, and all wearing scruffy looking silver hair, with red lines running from the hairline, down over their eyes, to their jawline. Both also wear gold jewelry: with male grunts wearing bracelets adorned with Unown carvings that spell “ANUBIS”, adorned in rubies between each letter, and anklets with similar carvings that spell “REVIVE” with sapphires running along the border. Female grunts have small crowns, with many spiky tips, topped off with diamonds, and are typically worn a little cocked to the side, along with round large necklaces with Xerneas inscribed on one end, and Yveltal on the other, surrounding a triangle shaped slab of pearl.   
  
Team Anubis also typically uses both Dark and Ghost Type Pokemon: with low level grunts typically starting off with Gastly and Purrloin and the like. The grunts are… well, grunts. They should be easy for you, you’re smart enough to know not to use Tackle on a Ghost Type. Though they do tend to say some strange phrases upon challenging and beating them. Challenging them to battle will have a splash screen of a pyramid arising from the ground, with an A bursting out from it in an explosion of ancient stone.   
  
Encounter phrases: “Our boss doesn’t like humans like you… or humans in general for that matter! And it’s our duty to make sure the sands of Anubis pour over the entire land!” “Aw, poor kid doesn’t know what we have in store for Nacda… or the world for that matter!” “Pokemon are the true citizens of the world! That’s what our Boss always says!”   
  
You battle about 5 of these propaganda spouting people before making it to the two jerks, one male grunt and one female, that are blocking the plane from moving, and they challenge you to a double battle. Now, here’s a fun thing I decided to add for the region: if you decide to only have one Pokemon at this point, and they challenge you to a double battle, you have to fight them 1v2. Though they seem to have ritzed themselves up a little bit, with gaudy gold shoulder armor.

Encounter: “The Boss said he’ll give us one last chance to prove to him that we’re fully culpable-” The lady grunt bonks him on the head with her hand, clutching a Pokeball. “CAPABLE, dummy. Yes, we have to prove to him that we can defeat anyone who stands in Team Anubis’s way! The Boss has already started Phase 1, now to just stop you!” The guy locks her head in a shoulder lock, giving it a noogie. “You’re sayin’ too much sis!”   
  
The battle promptly begins, and the guy throws out a Murkrow, and the girl throws out a Yamask. They’re a little tougher since I decided they have access to TMs like Shadow Ball and Aerial Ace, but they should be no issue to a skilled Trainer like you.   
  
Defeat: “There’s no way!” “And after we stole some of that Gym Leader’s TMs too!”   
  
They’re beaten but they definitely aren’t going down easy. They look at you with a sense of burning rage in their eyes before dashing towards you, letting out a loud angry cry of war, when suddenly, a sound of cracking thunder fills the air, and a Thunderbolt attack strikes the ground in front of them, knocking them back. When the two grunts go to get up, standing in front of them is a Galvantula, along with a strange looking character. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU)

They have a thick, bright yellow suit of armor covering them, with blue lightning marks covering the chest of the suit, and blue triple spikes across the back. Their mask is the same gaudy yellow, with two lighter blue eyes, and smaller sapphire colored ones in between, along with small fangs placed where the suit’s mouth would be. The mask also has small yellow spiky growths coming off of it, mostly from the top, and sides of it. Across the suit, going further down, is a small cheap looking “belt”, colored in silver chrome with a Pokeball in the center of it, glowing radiantly, and going even further down, his legs and boots seem to have small bits of a pinkish color. You realize this seems to be someone’s corny Galvantula cosplay… and it got worse when you notice even their hands are covered in that atrocious plating of armor. This is the Masked Galvantula, a recurring character throughout the game. They’ll pop up from time to time, though only enough to not become stale. They had a certainly intimidating presence, towering over you, and the grunts. They slowly walked towards the two now helpless villains and picked them up, speaking to them through a voice changer, making their voice sound booming and aggressively masculine.  
  
“Ah so you dared show up in Tulipcester hm? I already took care of you back in Helianthus, and still you two returned. Your boss, whoever they might be, must be pretty annoyed at you right about now, having failed again and again. But do not fret, I think the local prison will keep you very entertained, and protected, from whatever they might do.” He grabs their collar and walks past you, before stopping, and backing up, the Anubis grunts making wincing sounds of pain and annoyance. “Ah so you were the one who beat them, hm? Ah, you want to know who I am? Hero of Nacda, Protector of Life! The heavens call me, and the earth and seas also call me! I am… the Masked Galvantula!” They drop the grunts as they do a pose, flexing their left arm, and outstretching their right to the side. The grunts could easily run away, but they seem gobsmacked by this strange person. The Masked Galvantula, Hero of Nacda, picks the two back up by the collar, dragging and… hobbling over to Tulipcester.

You of course leave, and are greeted immediately with fanfare… though not for you. Still dragging the two of them, they slowly saunter through the town, nodding at the crowd and laughing heartily as they boisterously gave their thanks. Two police officers quickly took the two criminals away, and their hands now free, The Masked Galvantula waves to the crowd.  
  
“Thank you fair citizens, but it is Trainer… um…” They run as fast as they can over to you, though it’s not very fast admittedly. They lean in close and whisper in an un-masqueraded voice, a quite airy one. “What’s your name?” They quickly turn on the voice modulator again when you give your answer “Player! They defeated those villains with all their might! Give them your thanks!” They quickly turned back to you, noticing a familiar glimmer on your side. “Why, you are undergoing the Gym Leader Challenge, aren’t you? Wonderful! Say, I’m also a Gym Leader, though you won’t be challenging me for quite some time! The one you wish to see next is Reece. That wizened man is up north in Saxifrage, though you will have to go through the Tulip-Sax Icecap to get to him! Good luck!” the masked hero calls out, walking away with the crowd as they seem to shove autograph books in their face. You heal up, and decide to take the advice of this strange person, and head north towards Saxifrage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
We then cut to a scene, in a familiar darkened corridor, lit only by the faintest of candles. A dark in skin tone, balding and towering man kneeled before the long, black haired person from the prologue. The man in question had blue marks running down his eyes in a wadjet fashion, and his eyes were a bone chilling yellow. He seemed dressed in typical King Tut fashion, even having a brooch hanging around his neck that resembled a King Tut-esque figure. His deep voiced rung throughout the halls, as he kneeled in front of the standing young man.   
  
“I am… so sorry to inform you of this, Se- I mean, Boss. Our grunts have failed our mission in Tulipcester, and we appear to have lost communication with them. Seeing as the last we heard was someone handing them to the police…” he spoke through gritted, angry teeth, before the young man patted the balding man on his shoulder.   
  
“Brother Horus, do not worry. This is but one minor setback on our journey to avenge Pokemon from the blight of humanity. They were aware of the sacrifice they were to undergo as part of our plan… and besides, our beloved Sister Nephthys is still attempting her little coup at Bromelton, one that will put Pokemon back in their rightful spot in power.” he then lifted the kneeling man to his feet.   
  
“But Boss, she is weaker than I! She will be defeated even easier than our soldiers! If we are to win this war, a weak woman like her will-!” He debated loudly before quickly silencing himself as he looked into the icy glare of their Boss.   
  
“Trust me. She will do just fine. Besides, no matter how much they defeat us, no matter how much they try to shift the sands…” He walks into a nearby room, pitch black. He quietly speaks to some unknown voice in the dark… “Flash” , and the room is brightly lit, revealing a towering canister shaped machine dangling from the ceiling, and two tubes connecting off of it on the ground. Even more wires poked from the tubes, jointed towards two large scale computers, powered on as the machines within the room whirred loudly. “No matter how much they try to change fate… THIS will be the catalyst to end humanity.”


	7. Route 3 and Snowdrop Icecap

Heading north, you find your way along a rather lengthy Route 3. It seems to be rather chilly, as you immediately notice a gust of wind pass by you as you step onto the route. Many different Trainers dressed in light spring jackets are stationed all over the route, and the further you go, the more heavily covered they are. Quite a few scientists are spread out as well; lab coats worn and clipboards in hand, frantically scribbling as more gales pass through. Talking to them will result in them battling you, of course, but also dropping some rather interesting bits of info.

“We’re investigating this area, due to some strange weather phenomenon. Somehow, the weather all the way from the peak of Jasmine Summit is being carefully funneled through the Tulip-Sax Icecap, and WHOOSH! Comes out right onto this route! Strange how it doesn’t enter Tulipcester though…” one of them says, while tapping at their chin with a pen. On this route, you can encounter Pokemon that are a bit more adapted to the cold, like Lillipup, Marill, and Makuhita, among others. Rare encounters include Munchlax, and… well, let’s just say after a Fisherman gives you an Old Rod on the Route, you can have the small chance of fishing up Spheal. Of course, you’re more likely to catch weaker Water types like Wishiwashi and Magikarp.

The further along you go into the Route, the stronger the gust becomes until you finally reach the entrance: the gaping maw of the Tulip-Sax Icecap, also known as Snowdrop Icecap.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcWP_qPi2dU>

Upon entering, you are greeted not by a dark and dank cave, but by a beautiful bright, icy blue cavern. The floors are matted with snow and the surrounding walls, in a perfect dome like shape, sparkled like it was the middle of the day. Of course, the beauty of this cave serves to highlight the danger even more. It has many winding paths, with just as many dead ends, and of course, Pokemon. The typical Zubat and Roggenrola are here, but many Ice types like Swinub and Vanillite also make their home here, with special new “rare encounters” hidden within small diamond dust storms similar to the dust clouds in Unova games. These rare encounters include Bergmite and Sneasel. Fishing also nets you Seel and Shellder, with a rare chance of Lapras of all Pokemon! Items like NeverMeltIce and Ice Stones are abundant here as well, and even a Nugget or two. There’s not a lot of Trainers here either, and the few who are here, are seemingly natives of the town of Saxifrage you’ve been venturing towards.    
  
“Ah, you want to visit our esteemed city do you? You’re a kind man, for we have most certainly not been a tourist spot as of late…” one of them says with a tinge of sadness in their voice. 

You do eventually find the exit though, and are led out to the grayed out skies, with howling wind carrying snow throughout the air. It’s a bit difficult to see, but you can tell this is still technically Route 3. This route contains Ice types like Snover and Snorunt, and oddly enough… rare encounters like Alolan Vulpix and Galarian Mr. Mime. As you continue trekking through the treacherous route… you could swear you saw a Pokemon way off in the distance. The blizzard that was atop the mountain seemed to be funneling around this one particular shadowy creature, and it was gunning full force down the summit. You hear a stern, booming voice cry out “Everyone! Get to your homes! I shall take care of this monster once and for all-OOF!” Apparently this “monster” was faster than it appeared, already trekking down Jasmine Summit in mere minutes, and VERY powerful as well, barreling through the one who cried out. It was growing increasingly hard to see, but you could tell the one causing this was in the town. It’s silhouette was being masqueraded by the funneling storm, and it soon turned to face you as you dared to approach closer to town. With a loud cry of “BAMMMMMA!” it charges at you, and you’re face to face with the culprit: a Level 18 Abomasnow! It has moves like Ice Shard, Leer, Leafage, and its ever dangerous Ice Punch. This will not be an easy battle by any means: you ARE fighting the terror of the town after all. But somehow, you manage to knock this thing out. Once the beast topples, the winds slow down more and more, until the gales are silenced into faint whistling, and the sideways assaulting snow turn into gently falling flakes. You started to gain a much clearer view of the city, but your vision was growing hazy… and soon, you’re passed out face first onto the cold pillows of snow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While you were passed out…

We cut to the interior of a wooden log cabin, with a raging fireplace broiling next to the passed out Trainer, who's situated in a nice warm bed, covered with soft, heavy blankets. Across the room is a dark oak desk, seemingly carved straight from a tree, with only varnishing and sanding done to the top of it. It still looked like a log, bumps and grooves along the base, with thick logs supporting it as well. An old man with an Inuit, or Pokemon equivalent of it, medium-skin tone was typing away at it furiously, looking back cautiously at the slumbering Trainer.

His eyes are seemingly violet in color, and the wrinkles underneath his eyes seemed to indicate his age. His hair was shining silver, with faint streaks of sky blue hidden in it, spiked up a little bit, whilst some seemed to flow down to his shoulders. His shirt was soft to the touch, and black in color with images of white chalky handprints spread across the front of his shirt, and Pokemon footprints across the back. Tassels dangled off the sleeves and the base as he typed away. His pants wereblack as well, with thick white stripes along the base, and a white rope keeping them up. His shoes were not just that: but looked exactly like Beartic paws made into shoes, probably from something this Mamoswine of a man wrestled himself. He may be at the age of 60, but he’s far from aged. He’s tall, and while seemingly not packing much muscle, is all lean strength ready to be unleashed.

“That kid… why do all the young ones push themselves too far? I could very easily have wrestled it myself if I didn’t get distracted… and you wouldn’t have passed out in the snow.” he grumbles to himself, before a notification appears on his computer… “Gym Leader Group Chat.”

(Let’s just say, you’ll get a .5 chapter next. Sorry to leave you all hanging like this!)


	8. More of a .5 Chapter Really

Upon clicking the notification, immediately the group chat window opened, and a call was started within the half second of him clicking. A high pitched, Spanish accented voice was heard on the other side, calling loudly.

“Hola papa! I’m so so sorry I didn’t text sooner but, you know, the laboratory has been super busy! Hold on just a second more… there!” She turned on her webcam, before leaning back to her seat, smiling brightly the whole time. She had curly black hair that stretched down to her back, hidden terribly beneath a clunky spelunker’s helm. Her skin was light brown, and her freckles a darker shade of brown. Her pink eyes appeared huge behind her large, thin rimmed glasses. From what we see, considering her webcam only shows just below her shoulders, she has some dust covering a safari outfit, and a pink bandana wrapped around her neck.

“Oh, my little angel it’s perfectly OK. Running Dustford and doing your studies is a lot of hard work, especially for someone starting high school. Tell me, how did the search in the mines go today mi cielo, Sierra?” Right before he asked this, a couple other people joined the call, hearing the embarrassing nicknames being thrown around, and they began to laugh.

“Dad!! What the heck! Not in front of my workplace buddies… o-or the Gym Leaders!” She was audibly flustered, red spread across Sierra’s face as she pouted. One more turned on their webcam, and we’re given an immediate insight to what he’s like just from his appearance. He was fair skinned, and had brown eyes, with green combed over hair, with it swirling up into a loop, with darker green streaks going with the grain of the comb over. We could see this fellow from the waist up, and we saw a forest green business suit, with a black button up shirt underneath, and a gray cravat sticking off it. This man was the one laughing the hardest.

“Oh that is too rich! I know I popped in right on time! Of course… you also called at a time when I was most busy… but I just HAD to see what all the fuss was about… considering it was YOU who called, Miss Archeologist.” He spoke this in an almost Liverpool style accent. The emotional whiplash from gleeful enjoyment to bitter impatience was staggering, and quickly blew a cold wind of bad vibes throughout the call.

“Basil, you’re so sour and toxic, you make my Scolipede look like an Igglybuff.” a deeper, mature womanly voice echoed throughout, as if to say to Basil “put a sock in it.” All we see from her is an icon of a purple skull in front of a black background, with a purple thorn outline in the shape of a heart around said skull. “Now… I do believe that Sierra was about to tell us what she found, isn’t that right?”

Sierra nods, and makes sounds of confirmation. “Correcta, Dr. Ophelia. I was going through the Dustford Sinkhole, looking for fossils to add to my collection- which I did but um… I found something as I was going down. A strange pyramid, right at the base. I don’t remember it EVER being there when I visited with Reece 10 years ago, but I didn’t bring enough rope to go down any further. Plus, I was getting a seriously bad aura coming off of it, or rather, my Pokemon were. They were shaking really bad…” she gripped her shoulders as she explained this, and an Archen perched itself next to her on her desk, and squawked as it snuggled up to her. Basil rolls his eyes at this, but it’s clear from his expression this greatly unsettled him.

“So um… Reece… I caught your text message earlier and I noticed that you had found the cause of the blizzard ravaging town. Did you give it the old one-two, old man?” Reece didn’t much approve of him being called “old man” but he laughed and spoke in his deep, gravelly voice.

“Oh I found the cause alright, it plowed through me! A huge Abomasnow, stopped by…” he backs away from his chair, revealing you, the Trainer, in his bed. “This young one here. They braved the blizzard and defeated our ‘monster’, and passed out right in the snow. Reckless and brave, that one is. Heh… reminds me of Professor Camphor. In fact I saw the old coot here just this morning, talking about a ‘Gym Challenge.’ Utterly walloped me too… but that’s besides the point. Sierra, whatever you do, do NOT go into there to investigate. If your Pokemon are detecting something dangerous, then that’s a surefire way to know NOT to go in there, at least alone. We’ll investigate it together, when I make sure this kid’s back up on their feet. For now everyone, go back to work.” Basil and Sierra nod in agreement, and end the call, but Ophelia stays behind. When Reece goes to end the call, Ophelia chimes in.

“Reece…”

“Hm?”

“Have you heard anything from Anthony? I can’t seem to reach him… I asked around and Basil, Sierra, even Nicholas and Pepper haven’t seen him! He’s probably just studying but… he sent some worrying texts last night…” her mature, stern voice crumbled a little when asking this, but she managed to hold her composure.

“He told me last night that he was going to halt being a Gym Leader for now, and give control back to the Masked Galvantula. That poor young man… at least he hasn’t given up on his bug nursery. Heh, that’s pure love for Pokemon right there.” Reece responded, laughing as he complimented Anthony, but rubbing a tear from his eye.

Ophelia sniffled a little, but cleared her throat. “I-I see. Well… I will try to contact him again today. Hopefully, he will change his mind. After all… between you and me, I despise that shiny clown known as the Masked Galvantula. What a showoff… and how dare he use Anthony’s type when he is already insecure about his position as ‘second in command!’ I’m… I’m heading off now. Talk to you later Reece.” She ranted loudly before ending the call suddenly. Reece sighed, and began to get up to adjust your covers when… you woke up.


	9. Exploring Saxifrage

Startled by your sudden awakening, Reece jumped back a bit, as you pulled yourself from the bed. He quickly helps you seat yourself back onto the bed, and tells you to wait as he pours you a cup of hot chocolate. He hands it to you, and you could practically feel its warm, sweet aroma as it surrounds you. It’s taste most definitely matched the inviting smells of it, and only its hot temperature stopped you from gulping it straight down. He seats himself down across from you in a nearby rocking chair, letting it move back and forth as he stares at you.  
  
“Kid, what you did was crazy, insane even. Battling the Abomasnow was one thing, but coming to Saxifrage dressed like that is just asking for trouble! You’re lucky you’re even alive to tell the tale!” he breathed heavily, clearly upset and worried about you, before calming his nerves. “Still, my village as well as myself are eternally grateful to you. Planes can come in, and supply us. If there’s anything we can do to make it up to you for all the trouble you went through, tell me, and I will make it happen.” He gets up and picks you up, hugging you like the cool grandpa you would know in real life.   
  
Well…   
> Have you seen Professor Camphor?   
  
“The Professor? Why yes, actually, he just so happened to go over to Jasmine Summit just a while ago. We have guards posted out there ever since that blizzard started… knowing him he’s probably STILL at it trying to fight them to get in. Don’t worry, I’ll lead you to the old coot. He’s a good friend of mine, and I think you still might need a bit of assistance going around the city. Having this would help a little as well, I’d say.” He hands you the Mamoswine coat, a Key Item that allows you to traverse into extreme cold areas like Saxifrage, and later Jasmine Summit. He also seemed to spoil you a bit in giving you some warm gloves: black ones with a Sneasel’s face on it for male player characters, and white ones with Alolan Vulpix’s face on it for the female Trainers. Upon leaving his home, you’re greeted by the next place for your 2nd Gym Badge: Saxifrage.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk4uGUrM868 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk4uGUrM868)

You’re greeted by a much smaller area than even your home town of Dandelborough. You think that barely anyone even lives here, but surprisingly, the population is bustling. The roads, of what little there are, are paved with crystal, and buffed to have traction to them. In the surrounding area are several mountainous peaks, with snow gently dancing in the air, like a permanent winter wonderland. Saxifrage is situated on one of these many mountains that seem to stretch on forever. The street lamps have small crystals dangling off of them, similar to the ones found in the Snowdrop Icecap, and radiating a pure, undistilled light. Despite the emitted light, you could still see a wonderful night sky, with stars painting the blackened view. All the houses were made of freshly cut lumber, painted in a dazzling array of colors, each of a similar size. The shops were made from darker oak, and the signs out front were written in a strange runic language: not Unown, but rather, some indecipherable dialect.  
  
“Ah, I see you’re staring at that sign pretty intensely. This is our ancient Saxifragian language, passed down from generations even before my great grandparents’ own! Some say it stretches back even to ancient times, and in fact… if you were to visit the museum in Dustford, you might find something quite interesting there that was unearthed by my daughter! Heh, she may not be related to me by blood, but she might as well be! I love her like my own… oh! You’re feeling fine enough to walk on your own? Well, I’ll be waiting at my Gym for your future challenge, Trainer!” he laughs heartily, cheeks flushed red with joy.   
  
I’ll see you there um…   
>Wait, you’re a Gym Leader?   
  
“Oh, I didn’t introduce myself did I? My name is Reece. I’m the Gym Leader of Saxifrage, though I also tend to be known as the “Fashion Sage” up here, making clothes and sharing wisdom to my fellow villagers… though I guess we’re technically a town now aren’t we? Well go on, go up ahead to bother the old coot, heh, I can wait!” he gives a hearty chuckle, and heads offscreen. As you head up north, the mountain comes ever closer into view. It’s gigantic, even bigger than the mountains in the surrounding area, its peak going past the clouds. As you approach closer you see two guards struggling to keep Professor Camphor, still in his typical work outfit struggling and attempting to push past the two of them.   
  
“Professor Camphor please! You can’t go in there it’s-!” one of them tries to protest, but the Pokemon Prof fires back with words of his own

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Uk7pTkDVQ>

“Dangerous? Hmph, my caboose it’s dangerous! You wouldn’t know danger if it bit you where the sun don’t shine! I’m old, but I’m not senile, I’m a grown man and can handle-!” the old man struggled, until he turned himself around almost instinctively, seeing you.  
  
“Oh Player, it’s you! What brings you here?... My daughter wants you to bring me back? She’s worried about me? Feh, I can handle myself just fine! Achoo!... J-just the sniffles! I’ve gotten even stronger since you last saw me, and I’ll show you just how strong the heart, and how vast the battle prowess of an old man can be!”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4)

Welcome to the second battle against your now official rival, Professor Camphor! His team has actually improved somewhat since you last saw it, now consisting of the following Pokemon:

Galarian Zigzagoon, Level 18 (Gluttony)

Headbutt, Sand Attack, Snarl, Leer

First Pokemon: “This little guy’s been by my side since you first left for your adventure! He’s got spunk, that’s for sure!”

Kadabra, Level 18 (Magic Guard)

Confusion, Kinesis, Disable

Last Pokemon: “Hohoho, you’re good Player, but let me show you just how much better I’ve gotten!”

Defeat: “You sure like beating up an old man don’t you… only joking! Well done!”

“Ho… hoho… you may have beaten me but… I’m still going to rise to the top, and show you just what an old man can do! If you want to take me back home, you’ll have to catch me first!” With no warning, he dashes past you, leaving a trail of diamond dust in his path. With no feasible way of catching up, you decide to head towards the gym.

The exterior seemed like it was cut straight from a block of ice: cleanly shaved and shimmering beneath the stars. The exterior and interior seemed to glow in a variety of neon colors, like the northern lights trapped in an arctic cube: from violets to pinks, to bright yellows and greens. You decide then to take your first step in.


	10. Gym Leader Reece

Upon entering the Saxifrage Gym, you’re greeted with crystallized paths, with fog coating the floors, and filling the gym itself. The walls are lined with mirrors, and you also soon realize you’re in a maze full of mirrors yourself, similar to Koga’s Gym, only this time, when the lights gradually turn blue, you’ll be able to see the full maze, before having it disappear again when it goes to a different color type. Of course, there’s the added challenge of being unable to see any Trainers who would ambush you, and the further in you go, the tougher the Trainers get. They would use Ice type Pokemon like Vanillite and Spheal at first, but as you delve deeper, and go further into the maze, Trainers begin using tougher Pokemon like Jynx. Some even use Shellder and Seel alongside the normal Ice type Pokemon. You finally, somehow, manage to make your way through the fogged up labyrinth of mirrors, you come across two obelisks of ice with the Gym’s symbol, a series of three purple diamond shapes within a perfectly bordered series of silver lines. Upon walking in front of the door, they seem to spread apart, opening a pathway as if by magic… until the fog begins to dissipate, and you notice two Piloswine jerking on the ropes attached to the doors. You enter, obviously, and are greeted face to face with the man who saved you: Reece.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0>

“Hello again young Trainer! No… Player was it? Hah, I had a feeling it was you! Professor Camphor described someone who looked just like you! That old coot never stopped praising you, despite his admittance to meeting you only a few times. Could you believe he ran all the way here without a coat? If that didn’t stop him, I doubt your words could have… that sounded grim, I apologize. I only meant it out of love. But, without further ado Player, I’ve kept you waiting long enough! The battle shall begin! You will see the strength of my people, and my Pokemon.” He strokes his chin thoughtfully, then cracks his neck side to side, before quickly drawing out his Pokeball, where you’re thrust into battle immediately!

Despite Saxifrage being such a small town, just like Tulipcester, this is being streamed as well! I think it's safe to say now that all future Gym Leader battles will be streamed by the adorable Rotom Cameras. His team is no slouch by any means, with his two very special Pokemon being:

Swinub Level 19 (Thick Fat)  
Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Endure, Dig

First Pokemon: “Ice types have been with us forever, and are our pride and joy…”

Lapras Level 20 (Water Absorb)  
Ice Beam, Sing, Water Gun, Life Dew

Last Pokemon: “Ice Type Pokemon, like our people, are strong friends, with an unbreakable bond. You will witness this firsthand.”

Defeat: “Even in defeat, I can still gladly call my Pokemon, and my people, my dearest friends.”

“You were certainly strong, Player. I must commend you for that. Here, take the Subzero Badge, and my favorite move, Ice Beam.” Reece smiles brightly, an almost nostalgic twinkle in his eyes as he hands you these two items. The Gym Badge is of course, the symbol on the door, and you also get the TM for Ice Beam! Reece looks as you place your Gym Badge in its little case, next to your Takeoff Badge, and he whistles in surprise. “Already going to fight Basil next hm? I’ll tell you, even as a Gym Leader with more experience under his belt, he’s a strong opponent… definitely not to be underestimated. Though his attitude, and his treatment of his Pokemon could stand to use some work…” he grumbles out the last bit before clearing his throat. “But anyway Trainer, to get to Bromelton, head east past Tulipcester across Route 4. You can’t miss it!” You nod of course, and backtrack towards Tulipcester, and once you reach there, begin heading east.  
\-------------------------------------  
Once you cross the border to Route 4, you’re thrust into a black screen

“Boss?... Yeah, this is Nephthys. I’m in the Exotic Exhibit. I’ve got the guards knocked out, and I’m ready to rumble! What’s the next step again? Boss, like, how do you know what you’re doing in this place? You can’t even see where I’m- whaddya mean a hunch?! Ugh… yeah yeah, it’s right here, what about this- ooh! Why are they hiding a translator in here? Ooh, is it because of that thing boss? The Legendary Poke- oop! You’re right, said too much! Gtg, Boss!”


	11. Meeting with Basil

Route 4 can be best described as “beautiful” in one simple word. But simple, short descriptions are boring aren’t they? The route may just be a straight line headed east, but it is decorated beautifully with topiary shaped like Pokemon, mostly Grass types like Cherrim, Exeggutor, Lilligant, and Breloom. There are a couple of Fairy types as well. However, upon closer inspection, they are in fact stone statues with a ridiculous amount of overgrowth covering a majority of the sculpture. The foliage among the real sculptures, and even the landscape itself seemed to be kept clean. Was there really someone who would come through here and keep it in check; to make sure it was clean and vibrant? There’s one other secret to this area, but before we get into that, we first must talk about the Pokemon in this area. Yes, there are Grass types like Petilil, Morelull, and Hoppip in this area, but also a surprising number of Bug and Poison types like Koffing, Grimer, Ledyba, and Joltik. Rare encounters include Tropius, Snivy, and Venipede. Stray puddles that act as drinking holes also can be fished in for the off chance to receive a Lotad.  
  
The most important secret is not what’s hidden on the Route, but what you realize as you continue traversing it. Dilapidated ruins, reduced to mere chunks of rock, are scattered across the ground as well. This was once… a town. You could tell from the grass forming onto the debris that this had happened far before anything else you’d seen nearby had been built. As you near the exit, a familiar to us but not quite familiar to the Player Character, voice carried throughout the air. As he approached, his skinny body came closer into frame: along with his dorky forest green three piece suit, black undershirt, and cravat. The coattails flapped in the wind as he ran towards you, yet somehow his green hair, swirled into a loop and yet also combed over, stayed as still as the rocks that lay upon the earth.

“Excuse you, hey! Hey! What are you doing here?” He pokes his finger into your chest, shouting angrily in his faux-Liverpool accent. Before you can answer he grabs your hand and sneers, dragging you towards town. “I don’t even WANT to hear it. I know your kind, the youngsters who think they can play around with nature… MY nature. Kids these days will light a match and set fire to the woods, or tear up the flowers to give to their dumb schoolgirl crushes, or kick around in the dirt and mess up their shoes! Ugh, disgusting!” he rants angrily as he continues to aggressively yank you closer to your destination, whether you want to or not.  
  
But, I didn’t do anything!   
  


>Kids these days? But you’re-

“Hush your mouth, I’m an adult, and I am the Gym Leader AND overall MAYOR of Bromelton! I will not have ruffians like you waltz into town without special permission signed by ME. Especially since I’ve never seen your face before… you don’t even know what that place was that you were fooling around in, do you? That land…” he leans in close, stopping in his tracks. “Is none of your business! You should just know it’s mine! And trespassers are subject to being arrested by all the power I have!” He then drags you, kicking and screaming, to jail.  
  
Cut to the jail cell, you’re locked into a relatively cramped room, without your Pokemon, your Dex, or your Gym Badge case. You walk around your cell, pondering what to do, or panicking for some of you… when he comes back.   
  
“Hmm… I decided to snoop through your stuff, and you don’t seem to be a BAD kid… but I still don’t trust you. Not yet. You do however peak my interest.” He holds up your Gym Badge case. “So, you beat Trixie AND the old man huh? Hm, you seem impressive…” His phone begins to ring and he groans before answering. “Ugh, yes? … WHAT? What do you MEAN “invasion”?! Who, who invaded the garden, tell me! Team WHAT now? ANUBIS? Those little-! Those are the ones who invaded Tulipcester Airfield just the other day! I’ll be over right away!” He frantically hangs up the call, dashes off, then comes back with his arms full of your things. He kicks the cell door down and tosses all of it recklessly to you. “Here! Here’s how you can make it up to ME for all the trouble you… made me THINK you were causing. Apparently some thugs named Team Anubis have invaded a special place called the Exotic Exhibit within Bromelton. It’s unique structure allows for certain Pokemon to change forms into a foreign species. Like say… turning a Pikachu into one native from Alola so that way it will become an Alolan Raichu, or a Ponyta into a Galarian Ponyta.I don’t know how it works but… nature is fascinating sometimes. Ahem, anyway! Just head on out toward the center of town, You can’t miss it!”   
  
>Wait what’s your name?   
You’re a jerk, why should I listen to you!   
  
“The name is Basil. You’ll do well to remember it, seeing as you’ll be fighting me in battle soon enough, at my Gym.” The two of you then, dash out the jail together… and begin to dash into the center of town. I will save the description of the town for the next chapter. After all, stopping Team Anubis is kind of a priority. The exterior of the Exotic Exhibit can best be described as a crystal clear dome, with hundreds of different plants living inside of it that you can see from the outside. Keen eyes will notice some Pokemon cowering in the trees, shaking a little, and some even trying to claw at the dome to get out. Basil seems furious as you approach closer. He was practically growling orders into his phone. His demeanor, however, seemed to change when he entered the building. His slicked his hand through his hair, and approached two grunts. “Excuse me you two, do you mind leaving MY Exhibit?” The two looked scared, and those two quickly turned into ten. “Hah! You really think I’d come in with just me and this kid here… think again. Masked Galvantula!” He calls out, and through a side entrance, the ever ridiculously dressed hero waltzes in,chest puffed out as his Galvantula struts alongside him.   
  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU)

  
“Haha, never fear, the Masked Galvantula has come to help, Basil! I’m ever so grateful you decided to meet up today of all days! For if we didn’t I might never-” in his rambling, he failed to notice that they had been surrounded by even more Grunts. The theme music stops, and he looks in a circle. “Well… maybe I should fight my battles first. Hahaha!”   
  
“You imbecile… how on EARTH are you a Gym leader?” Basil slaps his face and then points at you. “You there, go find more of these guys and beat them down! Make them pay!”


	12. VS Nephthys

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIVXfEHvI2s>

The interior of the Exhibit was dim, more than likely due to the tomfoolery of Team Anubis, but some of the lights above were still lit up, albeit with a faint pinkish glow. The paths past the entrance were made of dirt, with small sprouts sticking out of the ground in certain areas, and small blooming tulips in others. Of course, dirty paths and slowly growing flowers aren’t all this place offers. Dozens of sturdy, thick oak trees litter the dome, and faint blue flowers appear to blossom off of its leaves. The more you look around, you see how bountiful this place really is. Not only are the vast diversity of plant species from the Venus fly trap to the Jacob’s-ladder, but the overwhelming number of Pokemon there astounds you. The species, like Route 4, mostly consist of Bug and Grass types: and while some are cowering in the trees, others seem to be flitting about with no sense of danger. As you walk throughout the exhibit, you see how despite the chaos ensuing from the assault, the fauna and foliage remain perfectly kept, as if, for a second, you believed Team Anubis wasn’t even there in the first place.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3jzeqZAzp4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3jzeqZAzp4)

The area is of course crawling with many different Team Anubis grunts, trying desperately to stop you from getting to the center. It is highly recommended that you battle all of them though: certainly saves time on level grinding! These are slightly tougher grunts, carrying Sandile, Yamask, and Frillish as examples now. These are mere small fry for someone like you however, and of course, you manage to take care of them with ease. Eventually, you make your way to the center of the Exotic Exhibit, and are face to face with someone the reader has seen, but you the player have not. 

It’s a rather frail, porcelain skinned woman with long lavender hair that reached her back, which she was twirling absentmindedly. She was dressed in a long, flowing white gown, with black trim at the bottom and yellow stitching holding it together. Her emerald eyes were decorated with eye shadow, fashioned into the shape of the wadjet, and her lips were applied with faintly pink lipstick. Her fingernails were pointed, and appeared a little sharp. She was also wearing high heeled sandals, making her seem ever so slightly taller than you. Upon her head was a thin, and pointed gold tiara, with its frontal point being almost as tall as the crown itself. She glances over at you, and scowls, quickly grabbing a yellow and blue striped hooked cane from behind her back; a Pokeball already attached to it, and points it at you.  
  
“Y-you! You’re um… who are you again?” She lowers her cane, and uses it to scratch her chin as she ponders. “Oh! I think I’ve got this! The Masked Galvantula! That’s who you are! Wait no, he’s over there… you’re… you’re! The Trainer who stopped us in Tulipcester! The grunts over there told me… basic stuff about you. Like, that you were a kid, a silly little kid! With dumb clothes!” She points at you again, sneering. “It’s about time I got revenge on you for what you did to them, and to make the Boss happy, revenge on the rest of the humans in here! I, Nephthys, proud Admin of Team Anubis, will crush you into sand! Prepare yourself, kid!” she roars with pride and confidence.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350)  
You don’t even have enough time to retort with “you don’t look that old to me” before she chucks the ball in her cane at you, initiating a battle. Nephthys is a very high ranking officer within the works of Team Anubis, with a pretty strong team to boot! On her team, she has the following:  
  
Liepard, Level 21 (Unburden)  
Assurance, Aerial Ace, Slash, Pursuit

First Pokemon: “Look, your Pokemon clearly don’t want to be here battling. Why not hand them over and save both of us the hassle? We all know how this is going to go down!”

Galarian Yamask, Level 21 (Wandering Spirit)

Night Shade, Protect, Toxic, Rock Tomb

Mimikyu, Level 23 (Disguise)

Shadow Sneak, Baby Doll Eyes, Draining Kiss, Leech Life

Last Pokemon: “This little cutie has chosen to follow a lowly human like me… isn’t that amazing? Maybe you can learn that Pokemon have to CHOOSE their partners, not the other way around!”  
  


Defeat: “Awww, you’re more than just some mere annoying kid! You’re an annoying STRONG kid!”

She pouts a little, and kicks at the ground. “Hmph, you may have won this battle, but you won’t win the war!”  
  
>War? What war?  
Are you crazy or something?  
  
“Oh, you think that this whole coup was for some dumb piece of territory? While you were wasting your time battling me, my grunts were hard at work deciphering this ancient translator!” As if on cue, one of her grunts rushes in while holding a stone cylinder, with several etchings similar to the ones in Saxifrage. “See, we know quite a bit about the land of Nacda, more than even some of the Gym Leaders, and a pretty big and important birdy told us that this Exotic Exhibit here housed a powerful secret. Something that can summon the very legends themselves! And also, while your little Gym Leader buddies over there were dancing with my grunts… we had access to your little research facility in town. Completely unguarded! Hahaha, you humans are dumb! We’re done here, all Anubis Grunts, move on out!” With a loud bark of orders, the surrounding grunts quickly ran off alongside her.

Basil and the Masked Galvantula come up beside you, looking rather worse for wear. The bratty Gym Leader grumbles as he approaches you, hands in his pockets. He barely looks over at you as he says “You did fine…” then clears his throat and regains his posture, readjusting his suit. “You’re off the hook, I guess. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding but… no, I had a perfectly good reason to arrest you. Your other reward for defeating… whoever that was… is priority access to my Gym. I expect you to take full advantage of this, and arrive quickly right? See you, Trainer.”  
  
As he walks off, the Masked Galvantula wraps his arm around you, and whispers to you, hand to the side of his face. “Shh, don’t let anyone tell you this but Basil’s a bit of a softie. My second in command Anthony has talked to him Mano-a-mano, and Basil-” A loud shout is heard, something along the lines of “You best shut up before I smack you so hard I’ll leave dents in your armor!” Clearly, it was Basil. “Oops, gotta run. Catch you later!” before sprinting off. You of course, elect to ignore Basil’s orders, and finally get the freedom to explore the city of Bromelton.


	13. Bromelton and Basil

After the intense battle with Nephthys, and strangely enough, having your Pokemon healed by the Masked Galvantula during his awkward hug of manliness, you get to explore more of the Exotic Exhibit, as well as all of Bromelton to your liking. You had that freedom before, but I feel it would be terrible pacing to describe the scenery of the town during such an intense scene. The Exhibit now houses a few surprises for you; such as random encounters with Butterfree, Mothim, Vivillon, and Combee. There’s rare chances to encounter Heracross and Pinsir as well! Exploring more of this lavish area will also grant you a few random battles against some Bug Catchers, as well as a young girl clutching a Pokeball to herself.    
  
“O-oh, you seem super strong, Trainer! I saw how you battled and um… can you do me a favor? I found this Pokemon egg left here and… my mommy says I’m too young to handle Pokemon but, I couldn’t just leave it like this! I even went to the police and they couldn’t find a chip or a tag or anything… the poor Pokemon… Please, take care of the Pokemon for me!” Of course you accept the poor girl’s plea; her sad tone of voice and puppy dog eyes she’s giving you doesn’t help. This is also what choosing a region at the start of the game does: it guarantees you a specific Pokemon! 

Choosing Kanto: Growlithe 

Johto: Snubbull 

Hoenn: Poochyena 

Sinnoh: Glameow 

Unova: Deerling 

Kalos: Espurr 

Alola: Rockruff 

Galar: Galarian Meowth 

All of them are Level 5, with positive natures guaranteed. Now, we can finally step onto the streets of Bromelton. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTU-jTmWr-k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTU-jTmWr-k)

The streets that you walked while running to do battle with Team Anubis weren’t lined with cobblestone or asphalt, but a sturdy bed of grass that seemed to grow and sink before your eyes. Cars and strollers seem to travel across it without disturbing it. Even the buildings, though vines wrap themselves around them, don’t crack the structure even slightly. This dance of both nature and metropolis gives way to even more beauty as you walk along the streets, greeting the people with friendly hellos. Marigolds lined one side of the street, sunflowers on the other, each kept in a straight, perfect line. Asking around town about where the gym is, grants you both grimaces and starry eyed responses.   
  
“Feh, Basil? Why on earth would you wanna do battle with him? The Gym Challenge? You poor soul… no one should have to deal with a sleaze like that for more than a few seconds, let alone several minutes!” one old man says.   
  


“He’s a sourpuss, but a strong sourpuss, that’s for sure. I’ve seen several Trainers going in and out of that place with the mindset that ‘he’s all talk.’ Trust me, I’ve lost to Basil more times than I can count. He’s earned that position as Gym Leader.” One young woman speaks up. However, there is one other you can ask. In an optional dialogue piece, you can choose to go east to exit onto Route 5, and be stopped by none other than the Masked Galvantula if you go too far to the east.   
  
“Woah there Trainer or… is it Player? I heard your name mentioned in passing by Trixie when I messaged her the other day. You still have to battle Basil don’t you? After all, it’s part of the Challenge, isn’t it?” they ponder this as they pace in place, chuckling to themselves. 

But Basil’s a jerk!

>Can’t I just skip him?

You can’t see behind the mask, but they appeared to scowl, and you heard faint crackling and growling through their voice changer before clearing their throat.

“I admit, Basil is a bit… abrasive. But, now that he isn’t here to stop me, I can tell you the truth about what he did to help my second in command Anthony. Call it… Basil’s true colors. Back when Anthony was placed as the Gym Leader of Helianthus, he warmed up quickly to a lot of Gym Leaders, Basil being the exception. However, when Basil visited him to oversee and rate his Gym Leader duties, he was shocked! He saw a beautiful bounty of Bug types, prancing through the air, in and out of Anthony’s home! He asked if he could adopt some of those bug types to place in his newly built Exotic Exhibit: once intended to just be a garden. The two share, even to this day, a fiery passion for Pokemon that can’t be quenched. Even when he took your Pokeballs, and put on this big tough demeanor, I bet he-” Masked Galvantula was quickly interrupted, by a loud clearing of the throat. Should you be unfortunate enough to look behind you, Basil is giving the stare of death at the armored hero.

“...Excuse me a minute. I think it’s time I donate this hero to the local restaurant… so their armor can be made into GOLD LEAF.” Basil screams as he races towards Masked Galvantula, the distorted staticky screams of the hero following suit. You hear a faint “Get back here!” and a cut to black. Basil arrives back, sweating as he holds up a piece of torn armor, and panting loudly. “Cheap and tacky garbage… who honestly thinks this looks cool?” He sighs out loudly as he walks past you.

Walking back into town, assuming you did the cutscene, you also have the option of going into 5 restaurants across town, each having gold stars out front, similar to the cafes in Pokemon X and Y. This means of course, that you can battle Trainers here, each star giving you a different level class of Trainers. For example, 1 star gives you Trainers from 10-19, 2 stars 20-29, and so on. But of course, the most important bit, is the Gym. The exterior of it is made from brick, and looks like it’s been there forever, and the vines wrap around it. It’s also quite a bit taller than most of the gyms you have encountered thus far. A hastily placed plaque, with lavish gold lettering, has the words “Bromelton City, Fate Can Only be Carved by You”

  
  


Bromelton Gym’s insides were made from dirt: almost like the exterior was a mere shell for what it’s interiors were. On the ground you see three large holes with sprouts sticking out of them, and a large plastic ring around the holes: one red, one blue, and one yellow. The gym is scattered with Trainers, on both the floor level, and if you decide to look up, you’ll see grating with others right above you! They seem to be blocking something the closer you approach: a hose with a colored nozzle at the end. The trainers in this Gym use Grass type Pokemon; and the higher up you go, the stronger those Grass Types become, with Pokemon like Lombre and Nuzleaf on the bottom floor, to Tropius and Carnivine near the top. The puzzle is simple, get a hose with the proper color, and put it in the appropriate hole. The first couple of Trainers block your way to the blue nozzle, and upon pouring water into the hole at the plants, a stalk shoots from the ground straight to the next floor. This of course means you have to travel up and down the stalks to get to water all the plants, and when the final one is watered, it rockets straight into the ceiling. Climbing this stalk puts you on the top floor, with Basil seated down in a gaudy velvet chair, looking out the window, away from you.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0)

“Trainer… no, Player. Your actions earlier astound me. Your skill impresses me as well. It’s made me... begin to ask questions about myself. Questions like, ‘Are you really satisfied with where you are right now? Are you certain this new version of you is the best?’ Well… maybe if I defeat you, those questions can be answered. Come, battle me Player! Show me your strength, and don’t hold back! Both my honor and yours are at stake!”   
  
He unbuttons the outer layer of his three piece suit, and tosses it aside, before grabbing a Pokeball and chucking it into the air. He’s certainly got a fire in his eyes that only you, the Player, can quench. His team is as follows:

Steenee, Level 24 (Oblivious)

Energy Ball, Magical Leaf, Flail, Attract

First Pokemon: “...My next question is, ‘Are you capable of defeating not only myself, but the remainders of the Gym Leaders, and sending Team Anubis away for good?”

Cherrim, Level 24 (Flower Gift)

Energy Ball, Morning Sun, Sunny Day, Flower Shield

Flapple, Level 25 (Hustle)

Dragon Dance, Energy Ball, Protect, Acrobatics

Last Pokemon: “My final question… do I really want to be mayor? Do I really want to be a Gym Leader?”

Defeat: “...Well done, Player.”

“You’ve… lighted a new fire in my heart. Seeing you defeat Team Anubis like it was nothing, and making me eat dirt like that is a humiliating defeat, but something I needed to experience. Here, take this. It’s the Nature Badge, and the TM for Energy Ball.” He hands you a green badge outlined in silver, in the shape of a tall proud oak tree. He hastily picks up his outer suit layer, and ties it around his waist. “I’ve decided. I won’t quit being a Gym Leader, but I will stop being mayor. But not before saying… to those watching their mayor! I will reopen the borders to Bromelton! No more silly written requests needed! I will no longer be your mayor! But instead… I shall work as a ranger, and protect all of Nacda’s fine natural resources! Basil, over and out!” He bows before the camera, and as you take your leave, you feel him tap on your shoulder, and with tears in his eyes, he thanks you, and shakes your hand. “Guess I need to change out of this stuffy monkey suit, don’t I?”


	14. Route 5 and Sierra

We are given a black screen as we walk out that says “15 years ago…”

The scene is then cut to a small green haired child in a small tee shirt, and shorts, running through the forest with a stick, doing poses with it like he was a knight, letting out attack cries and clumsily swatting it through the air. It seems peaceful… until the screen goes red. Flames begin to consume the forest, and branches fall around the child, the towering pillars of flames growing closer to him, before suddenly, two people dressed in full park ranger garb appear in front of the small field of vision in front of his eyes. Their Pokemon began quickly extinguishing the flames, and as they became more clear to the young boy, he saw two older boys tied up in a Tentacruel’s long, grasping tentacles. One of them quickly picked up the boy from the now charred pile of wood and carried him over their shoulder, tears streaming down his face in fear, as he shuddered. “What is your name?” one of them asked, trying to comfort him as they bring him to a nearby park ranger station.

His voice replied, in a meek, sad tone “M-my name… my name i-is-”

Basil…

Suddenly, a snap back to a more modern time!

“Basil! You there?” a voice called out to him. “Geez, you zoned out again! You invited me to talk in private, what do you want?” Trixie asked him, putting her hands on her hips as she looked into his eyes. Basil’s eyes were practically glazed over, as he looked off in the distance, before snapping into reality again.

“N-nothing… nothing at all. Just um… wanted to say thank you for your services. Th-that’s all!” He put on his pompous persona, and turned away from her.

“Well… you should know that I just saw a certain old man run through here, and a Trainer might follow suit. They’re pretty strong that one…” Trixie scoffed at his response, though she definitely appeared worried. That certainly wasn’t “nothing”. Basil sneered and replied bluntly.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. If they go anywhere NEAR Route 4, I’ll give them an earful… probably just some troublemaker…”  
\---------------------------------

Cutting back to more present times, after defeating Basil, you make your way out east toward Route 5. However, right before you enter, someone dashes up next to you. That someone, being Basil, still having his outer suit layer tied around his waist.

“I forgot to mention something, Player!” he panted loudly as he caught up to you, hands on his knees as he’s bent over. “The route up ahead has had some nasty sandstorms, and so has Dustford as of late. It’s only happened recently so the jury’s out for who or what caused it… oh! One more thing: it’s about who lives in Dustford. She’s one of our leading archaeologists, and a genius when it comes to ancient Pokemon, especially Fossils. She goes by Sierra. Don’t let her small size or her age fool you; she’s not only as smart as I say she is, but she’s tough as nails. She could probably even be an Elite Four member if she wanted. Here, before you go, let me do something for you. It’s only fair, after what you’ve done for me.” He hands you a pair of goggles, as well as a manila folder. 

“She’ll know what that’s for. Anyway, I shouldn’t keep you. Good luck, you’ll definitely need it for who else awaits you!” he shouts loudly as he runs off. After putting on the bright green goggles, you can finally explore Route 5 to your heart’s content. This route is decorated beautifully with dank forest, before quickly giving way to a cactus forest; stacked high with saguaro cacti and beautiful natural windswept mountains of rock. Pokemon are dancing around the sky-high desert plants, and a few are sunbathing on top of the sand. A sandstorm is rushing through here, quite viciously at that. You can battle Trainers here, but even they seem to have trouble keeping their footing. Oddly enough, detectives seem to be scattered throughout, as they grasp their hats close to their head, whilst trying to look throughout the sands.

“Bleh, sand in my mouth! We came here from Kalos and Galar as Interpol to investigate this Team Anubis crowd… but this happened the moment we gained any traction in our search! Bleh, more sand, ack!”

Pokemon that can be found on this Route include Larvitar, Hippopotas, Baltoy, and Cacnea, with rare dust clouds popping up that can give you Skarmory and Stonjourner. As you start getting further and further through the long haul of a desert route, the storm starts to engulf you more and more, until you can’t even see a few feet in front of you. A high pitched girlish scream is heard, and you feel someone rush past you and push you as the loud roaring winds increase in volume. You could have sworn the person yelled “Lo siento!” as they rush by and knock you to the ground. The winds get louder, and then you realize… that’s not the wind making the noise: it’s a Pokemon! Charging at you through the storm, it’s none other than Tyranitar! This strong level 28 Pokemon is packed with powerful movies like Crunch, Rock Slide, Scary Face, and Screech. This is one fight to remember, but of course being the strong Trainer you are, you manage to beat it. The storm slows down, and the sky goes from a foreboding gray to a bright, vibrant blue, with the sun shining like it’s been gone for years. 

You take off your goggles, and look around, seeing a girl face planted in the sand, not moving. I think most would be worried about this sight, so you approach the fallen girl and poke her shoulder, to see if she’s okay. “Don’t move Sierra… if you move, that Tyranitar will gobble you up! I don’t know how I taste to Pokemon but I hope that they don’t bite me before spitting me out! Please let me taste bad!” She mutters loudly, muffled by the hot sands of the desert. You poke her again, only for her to quickly grab your arm and flip you onto your back. She lifts herself up and stands above you. “Take that you big mean Tyranitar! I may only be 15, but I Sierra will-” she quickly shakes her head back and forth. “Wait… you’re not a Tyranitar… where did- I thought you were light for one of those Pokemon! Here, let me help you out there.” she extends her arm and lifts you back onto your feet. “Sorry about all that… I’m Sierra, an archaeologist, and Gym Leader of Dustford!”

She was relatively short, probably just over 5 feet tall, and had a light brown skin tone. Sierra also appeared quite young, probably a high school freshman at the oldest. She had a spelunkers hat on; gaudily decorated in wires and a pair of thick goggles. Beneath the helmet was long, curly black hair stretching down to her back. Her face had small freckles dotting it, most underneath her bright pink eyes, which appeared large beneath her large thin rimmed glasses. Around her neck hung a pink bandana, decorated with small red hearts. Her t-shirt was onyx in color, with white silhouettes of Nosepass and Claydol decorating it in a mosaic pattern. Her blue jeans were scuffed with dirt, and had strained tears on the knees. Her boots were very well worn, caked in sand and dulled in color. Even the shoelaces were frayed on the ends.

“So… were you the one to take care of that Pokemon and send it packing to Mama?” she asked, looking up at you curiously, and beaming with excitement.

>”I whooped its butt!”

> “No it was… that guy over there!”

“Hah, just had to look at your face to know it was you! You’re amazingly strong… maybe you can help me out!” She spoke this with childlike glee. “See, I need some help with some research I’ve been doing with Team Anubis. Just a while ago, Basil mentioned a ‘strong Trainer’ who beat Team Anubis, and even sent a picture! Though, why does this picture look more like a mugshot… anyways, the picture matches you way too well to be a coincidence. Considering you beat that Tyranitar, I think I found the Trainer I was looking for. Come, follow me to Dustford! The more hands on deck helping me research these weirdos, the better!”


	15. Dustford City

The screen cuts to black and you’re teleported into a lab of some sort. Despite it being so small in size, the computers were whirring, and the sounds of busy talk can be heard as she leads you by the hand around, like an excited schoolgirl.   
  
“See, this here is our research facility for fossil Pokemon, as well as a bunch of other cool and crazy ancient Pokemon and relics! I just love history, and love learning about what kind of life people and Pokemon had before we had all the modern conveniences of technology! But… those Team Anubis jerks showed up and seem to think that humans are the enemies of Pokemon. You can’t be serious, right? Sure, some of us aren’t good people but lots of us care for and love our Pokemon, even that jerk Basil!”   
  
>Basil’s not really a jerk anymore…

Sierra, wait, Basil’s-

“Oh, he’s changed, right? Sorry, I guess I’m kind of used to jerk Basil. Kind Basil is someone I need to see… ahem, anyway! The lab! Here at the lab, we gather data on fossil Pokemon and relics we unearth, and bam! All of it goes into this little scanner here… which absorbs the energy of a Pokemon that’s been fossilized… and…” as she explains this, you see her set a small fossil with a swirled pattern on it. In a flash of light, out pops a small blue creature with tentacles, and a large light brown swirled shell. It closes its eyes, and seems to smile despite its seeming lack of mouth. “Tada! A Pokemon is reborn! Aren’t they just the cutest?” She hugs it close to her and smooches its… forehead? It squeals and hugs close to her. She blushes as she realizes what she has done in front of you. “A-ahem, about what I called you here for… did you have any information about Team Anubis? All we know is that they stole some translator, deciphering, lab takeover… anything else?”

You tell her about the strange speech Nephthys gave and she looks at you with abject horror. “Legends? Dios mio! If they’re talking about legends connected to the region… they must be talking about Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde! Luckily one of them is stationed in Alola with the researchers there but… hold on!” She runs off and comes rushing back with a thick textbook which she slams down on a nearby table, flipping through its pages quickly. “Here! ‘Yveltal and Xerneas’s locations are currently unknown! Many believe that atop Jasmine Summit, they will gather every one hundred years to make peace with each other, before separating to unknown paths. However, some scientists believe that Xerneas and Yveltal are two parts of one whole, a being called Ygg.’ The pages are fairly worn past this point… you must stop them. You and that… Masked Galvantula jerkface. He’s strong but I don’t care for him. Sorry for all the rambling Trainer or..” she analyzes your mugshot looking photo that Basil took. “Player. I will let you explore the fine city of Dustford, and-” her phone begins to ring. “Oops, I gotta take this. Meet you at the gym!” As you begin to step outside you hear Sierra say “Yes Papa, I’m OK. The sandstorm went away, it was a Tyranitar that went wild. Player beat it!... What do you mean ‘another one?’ He beat that Abomasnow too- you mean I was talking to that Trainer the whole time? Daaaad you should have told me I’d have gotten his autograph!” she stamped her foot in a frustrated manner, and you begin to look out at the sight of Dustford.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjS8jdRJIN4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjS8jdRJIN4)

The mountainous peaks that surround the town keep it enclosed in a bowl shape. Unlike the jagged summits of Saxifrage, these peaks were smooth and flat, and the temperature of the very ground you stand on is hot, and the roads gravelly and rough. Despite the rugged desert feel of the region, it's quite modern, boasting a variety of shops, restaurants, labs, and even a museum! The cool interior of these places make you feel right at home, as you feel the AC beat down on you with cold, relaxing air. This is also where you can grab a Good Rod, to catch strong Water type Pokemon for your team. You can of course visit the museum, and boy is it ever crowded. Paying the necessary fee, you have a look around and notice the tall looming skeletons of long extinct or long deceased Pokemon, with shiny plaques showcasing their names in front of the skeletal remains. Weirdly scientific names like “Draconicus Salamus” or “Aquis Gyarus” are written on them. There’s even high quality dioramas showcasing what could be history’s first ever Pokemon battle! There’s also an optional stamp rally, where you run around finding specific displays around the museum, and whoever finds it get the special “Dustford Sunrise”, which is a Full Heal for your Pokemon, but looks a lot like a chocolate coated vanilla ice cream, like those chocolate hard shell toppings you get. Plus, it never melts!

After doing so much in Dustford, you decide it would be best to battle the Gym Leader: Sierra, and begin to make your way to the nearest Pokemon Gym. Its exterior is exquisitely made of marble, and shone in a variety of shades of red, purple, and brown, similar to the rocks that grasped the town. On the large piece of rock, there is something inscribed: “Dustford, Where History Becomes the Future”. You then enter the looming building of rock in front of you, prepared for a battle.


	16. VS Sierra

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0)

As soon as you enter this dark, dreary looking place, the lights flicker on and… it’s a school! It is full of young Trainers in their adorable school uniforms playing with their Pokemon. Though, instead of it being puppy Pokemon or kitten Pokemon, they appear to play with Roggenrola and Geodude. Not cute Pokemon in the usual sense, but these kids sure seem to love them all the same. Those grim outer walls also juxtapose the bright, smooth interior. Asking Trainers will give you a brief history about the school, such as how this school has somehow lasted nearly 300 years. Of course, the interior was revitalized but somehow the exterior has remained otherworldly sturdy. The whole puzzle of this gym is merely to find and defeat the one Trainer who carries the “access card” to one of the rooms where Sierra awaits you. Of course, the more Trainers you end up battling, the tougher the challenge will get. From merely using Boldore and Larvitar, to using stronger Pokemon like Pupitar and Carkoal. Once you find the access card, you go into a far back room with a bright red and white door, similar to a Pokeball. This is actually the entrance to the library; where you actually WON’T be battling her! The shelves are stacked high with many tomes of knowledge: from cookbooks to calligraphy how-to, and biographies to biology textbooks. She doesn’t seem to notice you at first when you enter, but when the door closes, she jumps out of her skin in fright.

“Yipes! Wh-what is it- ohhhh it’s you! Sorry, I got a little bit bored of waiting at the gym and decided to um… come here to study! See, it’s a book about battle strategies, and I decided to see what else I could employ to catch you offguard! But then again, you’d expect that wouldn’t you, hehehe…” she rubs the back of her head, and you have a quizzical look on your face. You ask her what she means, after all the school is also the Gym. She laughs and waves her hands out in front of her

“No no, not the Gym the gym! The um… gymnasium! That’s a much less cramped place for battling than the library! Here follow me!” The screen cuts to black, and you’re teleported to a huge gymnasium, with different sports equipment scattered across the ground; clearly the other kids’ playing had been interrupted before Sierra overtook. “Sorry about this everyone, but this Trainer takes special priority! You remember when I said a Trainer was coming that walloped Team Anubis? This is them! Be sure to say your thanks to them after the battle is done; and to remember, Pokemon battles are meant to be fun! That goes for you too Player! Now, let’s do this!” She takes off her bandana and tightens it around her arm before getting in a rather silly karate pose, like something you’d see straight from a low budget action movie, then gives the peace sign.

Her team is certainly threatening; Basil wasn’t exaggerating when he said that! Her Pokemon team is:

Cranidos, Level 29 (Sheer Force)

Rock Slide, Take Down, Headbutt, Focus Energy

First battle: “It’s thanks to Dad- I mean Gym Leader Reece that I managed to get this strong! Don’t expect me to pull any punches, I want to win just as much as you do!”

Lileep, Level 29 (Storm Drain)

Rock Slide, Giga Drain, Confuse Ray, Ancient Power

Archen, Level 30 (Defeatist)

Acrobatics, Rock Slide, Crunch, Scary Face

Last Pokemon: “Losing doesn’t bother me, but that doesn’t mean I still won’t try! I’m not just a pretty face, and I also have more than just brains!”   
  
Defeat: “Well darn, looks like my plan wasn’t as rock solid as I thought… hehe, get it?”   
  
“Ahem! Well, I can definitely say you’re one of the 3 strongest Trainers I know, next to Dad and um, Dr. Ophelia of course. And I guess if we include the Elite Four… anyway! I think you definitely earned this!” She then happily hands you the Ancient Badge, which is a small tablet shape with the words “GYM BADGE” written in Unown, and surrounded by a silver border. She also hands you the TM for Rock Slide, her personal favorite move. She put her fist onto the palm of her hand “That’s right, there’s one other thing I forgot! Meet me at the cactus field in Route 5! I have to give you your gift!” She races past you, practically spinning you in circles with her acceleration, and you chase after her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cut to the inside of an ever familiar dark hallway, and you hear a roar of anger, as a fist collides with one of the walls.   
  
“That fool! How DARE she lose that battle! I don’t care if it didn’t matter, and it was merely a distraction, I wanted that putrid human GONE!” Before the buff and bald man could let loose with even fouler howls of rage, the long haired man patted him on the shoulder, somehow quelling this tormented beast. His dark hands balled with rage quickly loosened.   
  
“Calm yourself Horus. Losing one battle isn’t something to get worked up over. Losing battles… doesn’t mean anything, if they can’t stop our actions. Delaying their onslaught will only ensure our victory, for how can a simple battle end the inevitable? We still have that machine we took, and the translations from Nepthys’s crew. That and… we have a special team member wishing to join us. She’s a very VERY worthy candidate, and knows of our true mission. You already know of our mission, don't you? The end of human-” Horus shook in his grasp before pulling away, not with fear; but with pure joy.   
  
“Boss… I shall head to Carnaham. I will not just delay that Trainer, I will BURY them. They’ll drown in the sands of Anubis, I swear to you!” He calls out loudly, gripping his fists again. A sigh, like a breeze of cold wind, came from behind him

“Fine… but I shall go with you too. I wish to see this Trainer for myself, to see if they’re the kind of human I believe them to be, and then, we may decide their fate... before we show them The End.”


	17. Onward to Carnaham

After you heal your Pokemon, you decide to follow Sierra over to Route 5, where she’s digging at the sand with a stick, impatiently waiting for you. She notices you and huffs.   
  
“Sheesh, finally! You know it’s rude to leave a girl waiting, especially when she wants to give you something! Don’t you know romance 101? Anyways, follow me!” Sierra waves her hand, guiding you through the prickly thicket of cacti, toward a flat plain of desert sand. In the center of the field is a large hole, with pitch black darkness encompassing it. Staring down it, you can only really see a few feet in front of you. Sierra then yanks you back, as the sand crumbles beneath you, and shakes her head. “What are you doing?! You were about to fall! That there is the Dustford Sinkhole, where, well, guess who is hiding. We’d love to get closer but… it’s a little bit heavily guarded by mucha fuerza Pokemon, ones that make that Tyranitar look like a Caterpie by comparison… not scientifically of course, after all Tyranitar is- never mind. What DOES matter is your reward! Here, I’ll give you a Fossil Pokemon of your choosing!”

This lets you of course, choose a fossil from all of the past generations of Pokemon. At least, the ones that added new Fossil Pokemon. Whether it’s the high flying Aerodactyl, the adorable shrimp Armaldo, or even the strange Arctovish, many new possibilities for Pokemon have opened up for you! Of course, the area known as the Desert Sinkhole, or at least the area surrounding the Sinkhole, has several other Pokemon. These include: Silicobra, Arbok, Sandslash, Dugtrio, and rare encounters like Gabite and Onix. Of course, she has one other gift for you. 

“Tadah! It’s a fossil mining set! Around this area, Route 5, and even some spots in Dustford, you can mine up fossils, ores, and even evolutionary stones and items! I think you’ll find it pretty useful… especially since you’re the SECOND person to get one today!”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Uk7pTkDVQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Uk7pTkDVQ)

Before you can ask who the other person is, they make themselves quite apparent, with a hearty laugh, and a confident strut as they approach. “Hohoho, and you put up quite the battle Miss Sierra! Worked me to the bone, you did! But, I learned quite a bit more than I expected from someone that’s as green as you… no offense of course. Guess even old dogs learn new tricks! Hohoho, why Player! Good to see you here as well! You gave me such a thrashing last time we met… oh those were the days! I… need to ask you something before we battle though. Have you seen Trisha around? She said she’d ‘come and drag me back home’ when I left Bromelton but… I haven’t seen or heard from her since. I’m sure she’s fine but…”   
  
You sadly confirm that you haven’t seen her and he lowers his head, shaking before raising his head and looking stern. “Maybe I should have… no! I know that in my calculations I was right to leave on my journey! She’s old enough to take care of herself, and I’m not too old to let myself just quietly sink into retirement! I was a proud Trainer, and I still am! I’ll prove it to everyone here and now!”   
  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4)

  
It’s been a while since we last saw our dear Professor Camphor, hasn’t it? He’s not looking to sound, in fact he’s practically sweating bullets. A battle should calm his adrenaline down some though, right? His team this time is as follows:

Galarian Linoone, Level 31 (Gluttony)

Headbutt, Night Slash, Hone Claws, Baby Doll Eyes

First Pokemon: “That’s right! Just because I’m old doesn’t mean my wild side has died out!”

Kadabra, Level 31 (Magic Guard)

Psybeam, Disable, Recover, Miracle Eye

Magmar, Level 31 (Flame Body)

Fire Punch, Confuse Ray, Flame Burst, Clear Smog

Leafeon, Level 31 (Leaf Guard)

Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Bite

Last Pokemon: “A true victor doesn’t take his own defeat into consideration! I will win this, and then I’ll-!”

Defeat: “Nooo! I mean, well done Player. Very… very well done.”

“Oh… who am I kidding? This old man’s worried sick about his daughter! His poor baby girl! Please Player, promise me you’ll find her! I’ll rush over to Rosemere, you head over to Carnaham to search for her! Though, we also need to worry about Team Anubis so… be careful, alright? Tally ho, dear Trainer.” He tips his hat at you, and leaves the scene. Sierra then pats you on the back.

“You did good out there Player. You not only beat an old pro like Professor Camphor, but calmed him down as well. Guess we need to open up “battle therapy” and have you as the lead therapist huh?” She laughs and rubs at the back of her head. “But, back on track. You want to head on over to Carnaham right? That’s up north from Dustford! You have to cross Drawn-Out Drawbridge though… and even on bike that’s a trek! Luckily… I planned one final super duper reward for you! Tadah, it’s a bike! You can use it to cross the bridge in record time, Player! Ooh, look at the time! I have to head back to school! See you around!”

With your shiny new bike in tow, you zoom through Dustford and are immediately greeted with the tall bridge. Despite its more rustic look, with dull red iron bars, and thick wires supporting it, it’s quite sturdy, albeit old. Several trainers and even Pokemon await you on the bridge. Water types like Carvanha, Finneon, and Mantyke jump out of the water, and flying Pokemon like Drifloon, Skarmory, and Pidgeotto zoom in to challenge you, and while this trial is long and hard fought, you make it to the end. Drawn-out was right, but now you can finally enter the massive city of Carnaham.


	18. Team Anubis Strikes Again

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ArbIHI61wQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ArbIHI61wQ)

The best way to describe Carnaham is “an architect’s dreams come true”. In fact, they’re so proud of it, that’s their slogan! All across town are towering spires, from schools to chapels, even their homes look like something from the Renaissance era, or some Gothic fantasy. Though of course, they’re fit with tons of modern accoutrements like a power plant, modern electrical practices, and such. As you dare to encroach on this territory, a loud booming voice is heard, carrying throughout the air like a typhoon.

“Hey you there, kid! Welllllcome to Carrrnaham!” This man looked like a bulldozer, and he was approaching you at breakneck speed! Just before a crash was about to ensue, he skidded to a stop, taking off his helmet and wiping his brow. “Hoo, that was a close one! The name’s Nicholas kid, I got a word of warning about you from Sierra. You’ve got me excited for a heart pounding battle just LOOKIN’ at you!” He extends his hand out to you for a friendly handshake. This man’s hands were practically as big as your head! His skin was light, and he’s I guess the Pokemon equivalent of Korean, whatever that region might be. His hair is a silver long mohawk, draping off to one side of his head, while the other appears to be buzzcut down. He had stylish pointed, black sunglasses, that he perches right on the tip of his nose. His clothes can best be described as “bodybuilder meets Bob the Builder.”. His overalls were lifted high above his dirtied light grey shirt. Dangling out of the chest pocket of the overalls were a few handkerchiefs, also seemingly dirtied from use, in a variety of colors from pink to orange to lime green. His black shoes were scuffed all to heck as well. The man looked to be 6’4” at LEAST.  
  
Before he could talk to you more in his jovial, carefree tone, his phone rang. The thing looked so small in his hands, despite it being the ludicrously sized newest model. His face went from laughter to shock, and then… worry. “The Power Plant?! But… if they siphon too much from that they’ll cause a nationwide blackout! ...Grr, you’re right. Thanks for the alert Masked Galvantula. I’ll meet you there.” He hangs up his phone then looks at you. “Sorry little buddy, can’t really talk much, um… Gym Leader duty calls. You know how busy we get!” he laughs awkwardly. You quickly call his bluff, knowing that if the Masked Galvantula is involved it CAN’T be good news. He sighs, and slumps over a bit. “You’re a smart one, alright, just like Sierra said. Those Team Anubis jerks make me so… aish!” He scratches at his hair. You speak up, saying you’ve helped stop Team Anubis several times, and that some others can vouch for you. “Really? For real, for real? You’ll help me out? Gomawo! You’re a real nice person, you know? C’mon, follow me, they’re at the plant!

You quickly rush with him to the Nacda Power Plant, located just south of the city in an isolated area. You COULD run around in the grass if you want, and possibly catch Voltorb, Magnemite, Cufant, and Mawile, with a small chance of encountering Beldum and Manectric. But, perhaps this Team Anubis incident takes precedent.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIVXfEHvI2s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIVXfEHvI2s)

  
  
  


You’re taken quite off guard by the interior. The town looked so rustic, like you had gone back 800 years, yet this place looks like it came from 800 years in the future! It’s blisteringly white, with lights shining over, and visual electricity flowing from place to place, coil to coil. Several Pokemon are even assisting! Nicholas pats your back as he walks in with you. “Quite surprising, huh? This is our power plant, which generates enough electricity to power all of Nacda! We may not look it, but we have some of the most advanced electrical generation in all of the world, taken right from the ocean right near here.” He points to a nearby window, where you can in fact see a rushing ocean striking the cliffs nearby. “Even then, this place isn’t our biggest pride and joy. I’ll show you… after we deal with these goons.” He cracks his knuckles as he approaches some grunts, who are shaking in their… boots? Suddenly, a crashing sound is heard from nearby. That same window you looked at before is now broken, and a familiar masked face is now appearing! He now sports a new pink X shaped crest on his chest… though that crest appears to be no more than duct tape. They now also appear to wear a way too long blue cape, with white lightning bolt patterns skewed across its interior.

  
  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU)

“Haha! Sorry, I seem to have arrived a little bit late! But… a hero always arrives when the timing is perfect, right?” He appears to be trying REALLY hard to look cool this time. I guess Basil’s chase from before put a huge dent in his ego. Nicholas rolled his eyes at this, as the two of them now surround the horde of grunts. “Go on Trainer, we shall hold these back for you… though I could definitely hold them back on my own! N-no offense to you of course Nicholas!”

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3jzeqZAzp4>

Despite the two strong lads’ assistance, there were still plenty of Elite Grunts patrolling the place. It’s probably best you take them out quickly, and their strong Haunter, Frillish, Drifblim and Sneasel while you’re at it. Team Anubis is clearly done playing games, and now going onto the full on offensive. They seem a lot more ruthless than before, even challenging you to double battles now. As you reach further and further into the depths of the Power Plant, you can encounter new Pokemon like Pachirisu, Emolga, Electabuzz, and Luxio. You battle through horde after horde of these fiends, until finally, you make it to the back. Several grunts are pounding away at some strange contraption attached like a leech to the side of the main electricity producing engine, sucking away at it. The lights in the room flicker, and you need to stop them, and quick! But before you do, a familiar to you, but not the Trainer’s, face appears. His tall, bare chested figure… his regal garb, complete with Tut headdress… his intimidating scowl, looking down at you with utter disgust.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350)

“So… you’re the one that Nepthys was warning us about. How pathetic! A mere child, defeating a proud Admin of Team Anubis? Nonsense! Clearly she’s not only a terrible Trainer, an incompetent woman, but also a LIAR! Hmph, but no matter. Insignificant fools like you are nothing but another grain of sand within my hourglass. I am Horus, Admin of Team Anubis. Right hand man to the Boss! I will NOT be defeated by you, and I will bury you alive!” he yells, before stomping his foot, and kicking up the Pokeball into his dark hands. Horus looks ready to battle, and you’d best be prepared. His team, is as follows:

Morgrem, Level 32 (Prankster)

False Surrender, Swagger, Draining Kiss, Fake Out

First Pokemon: “A Pokemon’s appearance should match their owner’s personality. I’m all about destruction, and only the strongest may help me BECOME destruction itself!”

Yamask, Level 32 (Mummy)

Curse, Hex, WilloWisp, Ominous Wind

Litwick, Level 32 (Shadow Tag)

Hex, Flame Burst, WilloWisp, Light Screen

Dusclops, Level 33 (Pressure)

Shadow Punch, Reflect, Mean Look, WilloWisp

Last Pokemon: “Perhaps she wasn’t lying… you’re making me angry, child.”

Defeat: “You should know better than to make adults angry!”

After defeat, he approaches you, lifting you up by the collar with one hand, and staring into your soul, he growls at you, before an airy voice fills the room. “Horus… put him down. Now.” A bead of sweat drops down as he looks around the room. 

“B-boss! My apologies, it’s just, this brat-” the Boss holds out a hand to Horus as he approaches.

“So… you’re the Trainer who beat not only Nepthys… but now Horus as well? Interesting… allow me to introduce myself.” The voice reveals himself further, his robes flowing like his long black mane of hair. “I am Seth. Leader of Team Anubis, and the judgement of humanity’s sins.”


	19. VS Seth

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8)

As Seth’s sandals clacked against the floor approaching you, a look of anger, and yet waning curiosity spread across his face. “You certainly don’t seem that strong… you’re not an Elite Four, you’re not a Gym Leader, and you’re certainly no Pokemon Professor. But, you are just like them, in a simpler sense. You are human. A cursed title, for sure. Humans like you, have boiled my anger to its peak, for as long as I dare to recount. And, like I have said before, I am the judge and the executioner for humanity.”   
  
Y-you’re inhumane! Why would you do that?   
>Execute? Isn’t that a little extreme? How would you even do that?

“How… why… such simple questions, and yet their answers are far more extensive than I dare detail. Well, I won’t answer the why… but the how, I’m more than willing to share details with. After all, your battle with Horus gave us just enough time to find precisely what we are looking for.” He gestures over to some nearby grunts, rushing out the building with large batteries of some sort, with a vibrant yellow glow to them. “Those are packed to the brim with the energy of the Nacda region’s power plant. Of course, you foolish humans will still have more than enough to sustain yourselves. But… some rolling blackouts may be in due time for the next few days or so, not that you have that long.” He approaches even close, reaching inside one of his many layers of robes, and pulling out a Pokeball. “I know I have no need to, but I think I may be willing to spare you more details… if you show me exactly what strength you harbor. My curiosity hasn’t peaked this much in a long time… since I was around your age, Trainer. Defeat me, and I’ll tell you more about our goals.”

Stomping his foot onto the ground, and tearing off one of his robes, he flings it behind him before throwing a Pokeball at you, triggering the battle. Team Anubis Leader Seth, is certainly not going to let you run away from this, and his team will stop you from going any further. Though, you’ll probably notice a few oddities in his team.   
  
Umbreon, Level 33 (Synchronize)

Return, Bite, Confuse Ray, Moonlight

First Pokemon: “My only friends are my Pokemon. Humans are nothing but pests to me!”

Scraggy, Level 33 (Moxie)

Brick Break, Faint Attack, Protect, Ice Punch

Honedge, Level 33 (No Guard)

Aerial Ace, Shadow Sneak, Autotomize, Reversal

Krokorok, Level 34 (Moxie)

Dig, Crunch, Swagger, Rock Slide

Last Pokemon: “But my closest friend is this one here. Show them what Pokemon are truly capable of, Krokorok!”

Defeat: “Hm… my brothers and sisters were right. You ARE strong.”

He then returns his Pokemon to his Pokeballs, and places his robe back on him, tightening it back up with a belt he produces from his pocket. “It’s been a while since I’ve last battled, but… you are quite the interesting case. A promise is a promise, however. Let me tell you HOW we are planning to judge, and most of all ERASE humanity. I’m sure in your little journey, you passed through Dustford, therefore, you’ve passed through Route 5, and perhaps even seen the Dustford Sinkhole, correct? Well… what if I were to tell you our base of operations was down there? Our brothers and sisters, and everything stolen, all at the bottom. Of course we’ve set up precautions to prevent any esteemed members of Nacda from just barging in and destroying the place. Some security measures, some wild Pokemon happening to protect our fort… Well, that’s beside the point. What matters is what we plan on doing. We have been working on a machine that needs a massive amount of energy. Even with all the energy we stole, we’d need to gather that 100 times over, and I’m not exactly that… patient to wait another hundred days. Instead what we need… is THIS.”   
  
Suddenly, he tosses something toward you… a card? You flip the card over, and what appears shakes you to its core. Its seven wings are spread, as large as its body. Its many blackened, gnarled limbs spread out, all gangly, seem to stretch high, all stabbed into the earth. The many yellow eyes it possesses seem to peer right at you, through the picture, with dotted black pupils. It’s hideous body is charcoal in color, and its wings have faint bulging streaks of red. The tips of its talons and claws… it seemed to be a chimera, a mixture of some sort of quadruped deer, and an avian.    
  
“That dear Trainer… is Yggdrasil. A combination of both Xerneas, and Yveltal. Imagine that, a Pokemon capable of having equal control of both life and death. All it takes is a single blink, and humanity would be erased. Luckily, for you at least, that is an artist’s interpretation. But, it won’t be for long. I need that Pokemon’s energy… to judge humanity. Once this region is gone, I will use its power to power a machine, built by Team Anubis’s wonderful scientists, to fire into a satellite, that circles our very planet as we speak… and play judge, jury, and executioner with the world. Humanity will be gone… including Team Anubis. Pokemon were born into this world, and Pokemon will be the only thing in this world.” Seth turns away and goes to walk off. “But… what is your name before I go? So I have a brief… memory of you. Player, hm? Well Player, I wish you the best of luck… you’ll need it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A phone begins to vibrate, shaking violently on a clean, well kept desk. A gloved hand picks it up, and a low female voice sighs. “Thank goodness Anthony, I’ve been trying to reach you forever. Where in the- just where have you been?” She demands angrily.   
  
“S-sorry, got um… caught up in bug research again. B-but I did overhear some news. You know that satellite you helped launch into space a few months back? Well, if progress keeps up, we might be able to spread clean, affordable energy waves to the whole world! Even remote parts of the world could have access to high-tech energy, and even wifi! You’ll be able to accept the Pokemon Regional Prize for this! Do you have any idea just how cool, and impressive that’d be! I’m so happy for you Ophelia!”   
  
She shakes her head, but smiles bright as she talks into the phone to Anthony. “That’s wonderful, Anthony, but please… be sure to message quicker. I thought something had happened… especially with those concerning messages last night you had sent to the group chat.”   
  
Anthony, the unseen one on the other side, makes some concerned noises before clearing his throat. “A-anyway, I um… gotta go! Important stuff, I’ll be busy! Seeya!”   
  
“Anthony, wait! ...Jerk, how dare you hang up… when I’m trying to help…”


	20. Carnaham and Nicholas

After that bombshell you backtrack and find Nicholas, yet oddly the Masked Galvantula is missing. Upon finding him, you two leave the premises, and gather at the entrance.

“So, that’s what their gain is… talk about messed up. One legendary of that caliber is bad enough, but combining two with similar cataclysmic energies, we’d be lucky if ONLY Nacda was destroyed in the process. I’ll… do some business at the Gym. While you explore the city, I’ll alert the Gym Leaders as well as my town to prepare to evacuate, in case the scenario worsens. Basil’s really been on my case since I texted him that our little local hero was here. He sure has come around… gotta wonder if you had something to do with it.” his tone is a lot more serious than before, as he breathes in, then exhales. “Well, you chased them off at least! That’s a party and a half right there. Shame we can’t have one but… after all this is done, we’ll have one heck of a banquet! Catch you at the Gym!” he gives you a salute style wave, and runs off. Now you’re free to explore Carnaham to your delight!

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zA4yO6-XYc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zA4yO6-XYc)

Carnaham has many delights, but what you’ll notice is that despite the outward appearance of Nicholas, everyone else has this sort of Addams Family style aesthetic; not really gothic, but definitely grim. Don’t judge a book by its cover however: they’re a quite friendly bunch, and even offer to buy you fashion options! Though, they might be a bit… edgy for your taste, no matter how much they swoon over how great you look. An important building in the area is the looming Battle Tutor Center. You’ll be forced to battle 5 different “Gothic Elite” classes of Trainers in a row, each carrying one strong level 33 Pokemon. In order they are Gothorita, Absol, Cacturne, Scizor, and Lucario. After beating them, you’ll be able to gain full access to the move tutors: where your Pokemon can learn tons of unique moves, even gain access to egg moves! But of course, there’s one other building of interest… the chapel. Yes, this place has a church similar to Hearthome in Sinnoh. There’s not much to do here, but it is definitely a point of interest, where you get to view the culture of people who worship the Deus that rules over them, a mysterious spirit whose presence can make Pokemon and people bow their heads, said to be the creator of all. Only the worthy may say his name: Arceus.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0)

Of course, there’s the Gym as well. Its outward presence seems like an “in progress” construction site, but upon approaching it, you can notice Trainers awaiting you on the girders and steel beams. It's a maze of these things, with powerful Steel types being tossed around by them. Many of these Trainers look just as powerful as Nicholas. You notice this town’s humility as well within its Trainers: congratulating you on a win and always petting the metal Pokemon after a battle, no matter how sharp or pointy they are, or how badly you whooped them. Then it’s no surprise how all the Trainers have those scratches on them. Upon making it to the top, who would be waiting for you there but Nicholas himself.   
  


“What great timing, I just alerted all the Gym Leaders, and the Elite Four themselves to what was going down… boy were they on the ball today! We tend to hide our panic however, which is both a good and bad thing. We can’t let those Team Anubis nom get a rise out of us, no matter what they have up their sleeves. Cautious, but fearless! That’s the Nacda way! Come on Trainer, you’ve earned your keep, Let’s have a battle that will make the ground shake, and the metal shatter… hopefully not literally in this case.”   
  
The battle begins, and oh boy, Nicholas is going to be one hard opponent to take down. His team is packed to the brim with strong Steel type Pokemon. His full team is as follows.   
  


Lairon, Level 35 (Rock Head)

Iron Head, Rock Slide, Take Down, Iron Defense

First Pokemon: “How are you liking it so far? Come on kid, I know you can scream it out, how else will we make Team Anubis scared of us!”   
  
Magneton, Level 35 (Magnet Pull)

Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Flash Cannon, Signal Beam

Excadrill, Level 35 (Mold Breaker)

Bulldoze, Iron Head, Hone Claws, Slash

Bronzong, Level 36 (Levitate)

Flash Cannon, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, Hypnosis

  
Last Pokemon: “Bronzong has been my best buddy, and my strongest Pokemon since I was a young boy! But let’s see how strong you are, if you can whoop Team Anubis like that!”   
  
Defeat: “Aish! Kicked me to the dirt like I was nothing!”   
  
“Good match, Player! Here, have this. It’s the TM for Flash Cannon, and the Gear Badge!” The Gear Badge is a shining dark gray gear, surrounded by shiny silver. Nicholas then picks you up, and carries you down the mess of a Gym he has, when you notice someone awaiting you at the bottom. She’s very tall, and appears to be very in shape, a bodybuilder perhaps? She has the same skin tone as Nicholas, but has bright red hair, frazzled, and in a messy ponytail. She also has freckles across her cheeks. Her clothes seem to be quite odd, with bandages binding her chest beneath a loose fitting gi of sorts, like something a hot spring owner would wear. She also wore toothed sandals, which clacked as she walked. Her fingers tapped at her arm as she awaited for Nicholas to drop down.   
  
“Well well, took you long enough. Got too excited during your battle hm?” she laughed, smirking at him.   
  
“S-sis! What are you doing here?”


	21. Rosemere and Pepper

The tall woman pats him on the head, before pulling him down and giving his head quite the noogie. “Ow quit it!” he calls out   
  
“Cmon, can’t I show my 10 minutes younger brother a bit of familial love?” she taunts, as he finally yanks himself away from her. “By the way kid, the name’s Pepper. You beat my kid brother eh? Gotta say, that’s pretty impressive. Not just anyone beats him. Heard some good things from some of the Gym Leaders too, about how you whooped Team Anubis to the curb. I’d love a fight with you, kid. Come see me at my Gym in Rosemere. But don’t expect an easy victory. Even the Trainers of my town are as tough as nails!” she waves you off, her fiery red hair flowing as she dashed south towards the bridge. Nicholas pats you on the shoulder as he holds his head.

“That sis of mine, always leaves me with a headache when she comes around. But she’s certainly strong, that’s for sure. She wouldn’t have the rank of Gym Leader for nothing. Head south past Dustford, and there’s a town by the ocean there. It’s a bit on the small side, but they’re home to some of the toughest people, not just Trainers. Pepper is definitely at the top of toughness, I swear she could fight an Ursaring bare handed… Anyway, I’ll keep things on high alert here while you take her on. Good luck, Player.”

You choose to venture south, back along the bridge, past Dustford, all the way to Route 6, a very short road. The environment seems to be covered in palm trees, and black sand dunes dotted around the area. From here, you can even get a good view of Route 5. You can find Sandygast, Golett, and even rare Pokemon like Sandaconda here, for example. Of course, there are a few beachgoing tourist Trainers, as well as the few residents exploring the outside area. As you continue along this short path, you are eventually face to face with two thin wooden poles, holding up a white banner overhead, with the words “ROSEMERE” written across it. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_5wEEe4bJk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_5wEEe4bJk)

You choose to venture forth through the banner, and are immediately greeted by people happily dancing in the streets, filled with food stalls, sparkling lights, and the sound of music playing in the air. The smell of food wafts, as well as the lingering salty taste of the nearby ocean. Should you choose to eat any of the food here, it’s almost like the ocean itself is flavoring every bite. You’re greeted fairly warmly by everyone, lifted up above their heads as they carry you around to a nearby beach. There’s some sort of bonfire party going on, with freshly grilled fish kebabs being cooked nearby. What the heck, why not dance a little bit. This will help unwind some stress from the long journey you’ve had. Exploring the rest of the area will let you beachcomb for items, as well as buying items for your Pokemon, and even participating in a Mantine Surf minigame, which will grant you high price items for free, like Nuggets, and Big Pearls, and even Balm Mushrooms. Of course, while this place is impressive, and you’d love to stay longer, you came here for a very important reason. You eventually find this small shack of a building, which looks like an onsen of some sort. On the front, there’s no mistaking it; “Rosemere Gym” is written right across the front of it.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0)

Entering it, the place has two locations, a cloth door to the right which just leads to a hot spring, and the cloth door to the left, which is where the Gym is. Inside the hot spring, there isn’t much to do, but it does act as a makeshift Pokemon Center: fully healing your team! The left only has a couple of Trainers, and it’s a rather cramped arena too. They have extremely powerful 3 Pokemon teams of Fire types however, so don’t underestimate them. But you then make it to Pepper, who has been watching over you this whole time, grinning ear to ear. The moment you get even remotely close to her, getting into a sumo stance.

“So, how are you liking this place? I love my town of Rosemere! It’s full of wonderful hot springs, strong people, and even stronger Pokemon. We are a deadly combo in battle, and needless to say, even you probably can’t beat us. Watch out Trainer, or should I say Player? Our strength will make you weep!”   
  
Pepper wasn’t kidding. Her team is stacked to the brim with deadly fire spewing Pokemon, with even deadlier attacks. Her team consists of the following:

Camerupt, Level 37 (Solid Rock)

Flamethrower, Rock Slide, Earth Power, Amnesia

First Pokemon: “Did you know our hot springs are all natural? Yeah, and my Pokemon help make them scorching hot! We still have lawsuits to work out…”

Arcanine, Level 37 (Intimidate)

ExtremeSpeed, Flamethrower, Crunch, Thunder Fang

Houndoom, Level 37 (Flash Fire)

Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Roar

Turtonator, Level 38 (Shell Armor)

Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Heat Crash, Protect

  
Last Pokemon: “Turtonator’s been with me since I was a little girl. She’s not gonna just roll over and let you wail on her!”   
  
Defeat: “You’re pretty strong! No wonder you beat my little brother!”   
  
“Here, you certainly earned this. Take the Steam Badge, and my favorite move, the TM for Flamethrower!” The badge was a small blue puddle with a steam cloud coming off of it, encased in silver. Before she can speak any more praises on your part, there’s a loud phone ringing coming from her. She reaches into her pocket and holds her phone up in front of her. “Hey Sierra, what’s going on? How’s it hanging?” She laughs, but quickly stops, before looking confused. “Woah woah, calm down Sisi, what’s up, why are you crying?... They WHAT? Oh, they are SO toast! I’ll kick their butts to the moon and back! Hold on tight girl, we’re coming: me AND Player!” You go to ask her what happened, and she simply yanks your hand, tosses you into the hot spring to heal you, and then drags you out. As you cough and sputter, she simply replies:   
  
“Team Anubis have ransacked the Dustford Museum.”


	22. Anubis's War: Stage One

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEnDMF-z6-0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEnDMF-z6-0)

You’re taken aback by this, and the worst news was just piling on. 

“Exhibits… and hieroglyphics… PEOPLE! S-stolen! I-I don’t know what to do! I worked so hard to get this far… a-and it’s all for nothing! Ransacked… ruined… and my friends are being taken away by those creeps!” Pepper puts the poor girl on speaker phone, so you can tune in to the conversation. Pepper consoles her, and tells her everything will be ok, and then says that there’s one bit of good news: that you, the Player, are closeby, and willing to help in tracking down Team Anubis! Sierra sniffles, and says that she’s feeling a little better knowing that, before thanking you and Pepper, and hanging up. Pepper turns serious, and grabs your hand, heals your Pokemon and rushes you straight to Dustford, practically skidding you along the ground with her breakneck speed.

The screen fades to black before you’re taken to the suined interiors of the Dustford Museum. Sierra, along with several of the staff were digging through the rubble, trying to save what few pieces remained. Fossils were taken, the taxidermied recreations as well, and all the hieroglyphs were blown to unrecognizable pieces. The walls had small fires spread across them, currently being doused.   
  
“O-oh thank goodness you’re here! We um… we’re really busy now b-but I promise you, I-I’m not gonna cry anymore! I-I’m fine hones-!” she’s bonked on the back of the head by Pepper before being hugged tight.   
  
“Shut up Sierra! Don’t ever lie to me about how you feel! You’re a little sister to me… and I don’t want to see you hurt like this. We promise… Team Anubis will pay for this.”

“You got that right. How dare they hurt my daughter like this!” a voice rings out from a phone. It’s quite recognizable; none other than Reece! “Us Gym Leaders are standing guard at our own towns… in fact I captured one of those Anubis punks myself! Gave us quite the interesting piece of information too. I may not look the part, but I can be quite the interrogator, and pretty intimidating when the people I care about are threatened! The Admins apparently have spread out across Nacda, along with their leader. He snickered when he said that however… something must be up. Player, I heard that you have arrived back in Dustford. Seeing as you’re… the only one who’s beaten not just the Admins, but the very leader of Anubis, I apologize but I have to ask you to take this risk for us and beat them down. Maybe for good this time. What do you say?”

You gladly accept, and Reece says you have to search across the region to find the Admins, and of course, beat any grunts across the way. In a meta sense, you would need to find the Admins in order, else they won’t appear.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350)

The grunts sure have swarmed alright. So much so that the routes that extend past Rosemere are blocked off! Every route in the game now has both forced and optional Grunt battles, trying to impede you on your search for your first Admin: Nephthys. She’s decided to try blending in with the crowd in Tulipcester, without thinking to remove her very conspicuous Admin uniform. When you go to approach, you notice that the crowd has separated from her, immediately knowing who she is.

“Hey you bozos what are you doing?! I’m supposed to be IN! CON! SPICUOUS! Y’know, hidden from sight from some twerp trying to beat-!” she turns around to talk to more of the crowd, only to face you. “Yipes! I-I mean… I am just your average everyday citizen! Do not mind me, Player!” When you question this “ordinary citizen” how she knew your name, she gets even angrier. “W-well that’s because… I um, saw you on the news!” You call her bluff and approach closer, only for her to raise her cane at one of the civilians. “D-don’t move or we take another human to the Pyramid!” Well that only served to make you angrier… and seeing as she’s outnumbered, she quickly lets them go. “You dirty little-! How dare you be so brave! I’ll show you what your stupid, negligent bravery gets you!”

Nephthys got quite the upgrade since your last battle. All of her Pokemon are even stronger, and she finally has a fourth team member! Her team is:

Liepard, Level 42 (Unburden, Holds a Sitrus Berry)

Night Slash, Fake Out, Knock Off, Swords Dance

First Pokemon: “Do you get it now? Pokemon like this are meant to rule over us, and we will destroy human society to see that dream come true!”

Runerigus, Level 42 (Wandering Spirit)

Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Mean Look

Weavile, Level 42 (Pressure)

Ice Punch, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Ice Shard

Mimikyu, Level 44 (Disguise)

Shadow Claw, Charm, Play Rough, Swords Dance

Last Pokemon: “Seth, you gave my life meaning… a life I will sacrifice if it means your dream comes true!”

Defeat: “I-I lost…”   
  
“...haha, psyche! What, you really think stopping just me is enough? Nope! You still have big, mean Horus to deal with, our Boss, and one little extra surprise! Shhhh! It’s a secret~! Tata!” She quickly runs off, giggling all the while.

Next: to find Horus, located on the Drawn-Out Drawbridge. Needless to say, he’s none too pleased to see you here.

“I take it that the failure of a woman named Nephthys sent you here? Once again she proves just what a pathetic sight she is… barely giving us any delay time! If she wants to ruin everything for us, and be a complete and utter embarrassment of a Trainer, and Admin, the least she could do was take longer and draw out her failure! And she probably sullied my name with her tongue, as well as ruining the surprise. I’ll teach her a thing or two later… for now, you will be the vessel I target my wrath towards!”   
  
Horus, rip-roaring ticked off, has also strengthened his team. His vicious team is now:

Grimmsnarl, Level 42 (Prankster)

Spirit Break, Bulk Up, False Surrender, Swagger

First Pokemon: “This is MY world, and mine alone, you understand? I won’t have anyone, take it from me…”

Cofagrigus, Level 42 (Mummy)

Shadow Ball, Curse, WilloWisp, Hidden Power Fighting

Lampent, Level 42 (Shadow Tag)

Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Night Shade, Confuse Ray

Dusclops, Level 44 (Pressure)

Shadow Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Confuse Ray

Last Pokemon: “...Especially measly little insects like you! Go, Dusclops!”

Defeat: “...Hahahah! Oh, how rich!”   
  
“Oh I do apologize… I’m having such a riot! I was about to turn into Nephthys there, what a disgusting sight that would be! Here, why don’t you just go home, and give up! Emphasis on the GO HOME part, Trainer!” He puts his hands behind his back, walking away laughing. You decide, what the heck, let’s do this thing, and go back home to Dandelborough. The first thing you see there… shocks you to your core. Around the corner of the Professor’s home, is Trish, rubbing her arm, decked in her usual attire. She has a Pokeball in her hand, and is walking up to you.

“Player I’m sorry but… I have to do this. To make up for all the sins humanity has caused… I will destroy humanity itself.


	23. Anubis's War: Stage One Part Two

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350)

Confused, you begin to ask her, just why she’s doing all of this. Wasn’t she going to find her father, and bring him home? She scoffs, and smirks.

“My dad can do whatever he wants. He’s clearly capable enough to… handle himself. Besides, my worries lay more towards other priorities. Priority one is none of your concern, but priority two… is stopping you from getting any close to Seth- I mean Boss. Team Anubis will destroy you… and I’m going to at least make it less painful for you. I’m sorry Player, I assure you this isn’t personal. It’s just what’s best for the both of us.”

Trish seems to have joined Team Anubis! But, maybe this is just some sick joke. Maybe she just wanted an excuse to battle you. But…

Golurk, Level 42 (Iron Fist)

Shadow Punch, High Horsepower, Iron Defense, Ice Punch

First Pokemon: “Player, I know you think I’m joking. But this is serious. Give up, this is MY fight.”

Cursola, Level 42 (Perish Body)

Shadow Ball, Power Gem, Strength Sap, Perish Song

Spiritomb, Level 42 (Pressure)

Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Nasty Plot, Hypnosis

Absol, Level 44 (Super Luck)

Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Swords Dance, Megahorn

Last Pokemon: “Why won’t you just… let me handle things my way? Guess you’ll have to be taken down the painful way.”

Defeat: “Drat… guess when you take on the Gym Challenge and Se- Boss, I didn’t stand a chance did I?”

She sighs then turns around, quickly wiping her arm across her eyes, refusing to turn around afterward.

“This… this is my fight. Don’t try to stop me Player, you’ll only end up hurting yourself. Let me… let me handle this. Before I head back to… I guess my base now, the Boss is waiting for you in secret near the Dustford Sinkhole. I didn’t want this battle to go this way but, looks like you have no choice. You have to battle Seth. You can’t win this time, he’s far too powerful. I guess this is where I say goodbye, Player. I enjoyed watching you battle... watching you soar. Now it’s my turn to prove my worth to everyone.” She throws down a smoke bomb before disappearing, leaving not even footprints on the ground. Trish was gone. 

But… all the admins were now defeated! This only leaves the one and only Seth, awaiting you on the now sandstorm ridden Route 5. You defeated the Tyranitar there but a brand new one was raging, thankfully not nearly as bad as the one you had encountered previously. Sure enough waiting on the edge of the sinkhole was Seth himself, staring at you through the whistling wind and gritty sand that blocked out your vision.

“So, you came. It’s about time you did, though, I guess you wished to delay the inevitable. You fought well despite the odds being heavily stacked against you. Some might even say you’re lucky. But no, I recognize skill. There is no such thing as luck when it comes to you. You’re quite the threat to us, and our goal. Humanity does not deserve its existence. They fight amongst each other, for petty things, or for their own selfish judgements placed on each other. They hate. They fight. They destroy people AND Pokemon! All they know how to do is destroy! But I.. I will be the final destroyer. I will enact the final judgement on people, so that Pokemon may be free! Yggdrasil is so close… so very close! All I need to do is hold you back long enough while we search for it!”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8)

Seth is back for revenge, and has greatly improved his battling capabilities! During the battle, a sandstorm will be raging. The enraged leader of Team Anubis now possesses:

Umbreon, Level 44 (Synchronize)

Return, Crunch, Curse, Moonlight

First Pokemon: “My Pokemon, and my comrades… are all I care about anymore. I won’t let you get close to any of them without a fight for your life.”

Scrafty, Level 44 (Moxie)

Crunch, Brick Break, Dragon Dance, Thunder Punch

Doublade, Level 44 (No Guard)

Shadow Claw, Iron Head, Shadow Sneak, Swords Dance

Krookodile, Level 46 (Moxie)

Crunch, Foul Play, Rock Slide, Earthquake

Last Pokemon: “My beloved partner, Krookodile, will wipe you out. Consider this the coup de grâce, and the highest honor one can recieve!”

Defeat: “Nngh… even after all that, I couldn’t beat you.”

He dusts himself off, before a loud voice calls from a watch like device on his wrist. It’s Nephthys’s voice, loudly declaring something.

“Boss, we managed to um… locate where Yveltal and Xerneas might come flying in! You can finally create Yggdrasil! Please, come quick to base! It’s better that you’re shown before- gahh!” the sound suddenly cuts off, with crashing noises being heard. Seth chuckles to himself.

“That girl probably just tripped over the wiring in there, clumsy thing. I better go check though. I’d love to see her one last time before… all this happens. Player, you’re still on my list of threats but… if you keep thwarting me like this I might start respecting you. That bond you have with your Pokemon is very noticeable… almost like mine, in fact. But I don’t think we have enough time to talk. I’ll see you… at our final showdown.” Seth backs up, and falls down the Sinkhole, but when you go to check, he isn’t there. But, you managed to temporarily halt Team Anubis, albeit they also stopped you for a while. You’re very worried about Team Anubis, and how close they are to their goals now, so you quickly run back to the Dustford Museum, where almost every Gym Leader has gathered, save The Masked Galvantula.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjS8jdRJIN4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjS8jdRJIN4)

“I’m sorry for not arriving sooner Sierra, but we had some issues of our own to take care of near Tulipcester. Luckily, Player managed to stop them- speaking of which, there you are! Come on over!” Basil pleads, before waving you down.

“Ah Player! It’s so good to see ya again, it’s been a long time since you came to my Gym! How about a rematch, right here right now? I’m pretty good you know- oof!” Trixie boasts before getting bonked on the head by Basil. “Aw you jerk, why’d you have to go and do that?”

“Because you’re clucking like a hen, and ruffling your feathers when there are about twenty more important things right now. You know this just as well as I do why we’re here.” Basil retorts, before Reece pats him on the shoulder.

“Quite right, Basil. We’re here to assist in not only repairs to Dustford, but also to stop the blasted hooligans who DARED TO MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY-!” Pepper, Basil, and Nicholas are seen desperately trying to hold the old man back, and only barely doing so.

“Y-yes, what Basil said.” a new face comes into view, with a quite low but womanly voice. Her skin was pale, and her purple hair was done up in a ponytail with a skull hairpin going through. Her eyes were a light lavender. She wore a deep violet trench coat, black pants, and a gray belt, with black latex gloves, and thick onyx colored rubber boots. The mystery woman was carrying a seriously piercing expression as she looked across the room. She almost robotically extended her hand for you to shake it, after taking off one of her gloves. “Call me Ophelia. I’m one of the Gym Leaders, namely of Oleander.”

“Yeah, Dr. Ophelia’s super talented! She’s like having a teacher and a best friend all in one!” Sierra hugs the tall lady from the side, and for a moment, you see warmth radiate from her.

“It’s a shame that talentless hack The Masked Galvantula can’t be here. Hmph, and his assistant Anthony is all hunkered down at home studying up on the incident. I’m seriously getting annoyed with that stupid superhero, and their cocky attitude. Why can’t they be more like Anthony and-” some snickering is heard from Trixie and Basil, you swear they’re singing “Anthony and Ophelia sitting in a tree” style rhymes. Ophelia’s face is now pink with embarrassment. “K-keep it down! What I’m trying to say is… Player, come to Oleander to battle me. It’s a little north past Carnaham, you can’t miss it. I’ll see you there.” The meeting soon disperses, as you see Ophelia chase Trixie and Basil out the Museum, as the rest laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

From inside the Anubis base, during the call to Seth..

  
  


“Boss, we managed to um… locate where Yveltal and Xerneas might come flying in! You can finally create Yggdrasil! Please, come quick to base! It’s better that you’re shown before- gahh!” Nephthys is suddenly shoved to the wall by Dusclops, as Horus approaches her with fire in his eyes, the Dusclops now gripping her and keeping her pressed to the wall, unable to move.

“How dare… how dare you humiliate me like that! Because of you, I wasn’t prepared! If you had held on for a minute longer I would have the perfect strategy to take on that brat! But of course you couldn’t do that, you useless wretch! I’ve had it with you. I should just erase you right now…” The Dusclops’s hands glew a darkened red, and its single eye glowed brightly, before dropping her. “But… maybe it’s best I wait til you fail again before I do any of that. So, I’ll give you one last chance. One more screw up from you, and not even our weak Boss could stop me. Do I make myself clear?”

She shakily nods as he grins, and walks away, laughing as his Pokemon trails behind him. She holds her arms, and cradles herself, trying everything not to cry as she rocked back and forth. “Please Boss… get here quick…”


	24. Oleander and Ophelia

If you decide to head north, past Carnaham, you’re given a pleasant surprise in the form of Route 7, a short route filled with Steel and Electric type Pokemon like Mawile, Metang, Stunfisk, and Klang, with rare encounters of Duraladon showing up as well. The route can be best described as “nature meets metropolis”; a surprising mesh of iron and cold steel, with the warm refreshing aura of nature, dancing in harmony. Petals can be seen fluttering off of trees, yet oddly enough, not a single Trainer to be seen. Off in the distance, you see bustling lights, and some speakers going off, with a human voice rattling off the news. You take a few steps, and gaze upon your next stop: Oleander.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2aYoOM34-o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2aYoOM34-o)

The city’s buildings are onyx in color, and yet the multicolored lights beaming from the windows make it seem less oppressive, like a constant stream of parties are going down in every part. This place made Bromelton look like a shanty town compared to this place: with tons of places to explore! A sports stadium, with many high level trainers to face, every day giving you different options. For example, remember way back when you fought that random cowboy fellow in the Dandelborough Ranch? Well, he has a brand new team!   
  
Rapidash, Level 42 (Flame Body)

Flare Blitz, Megahorn, Smart Strike, Wild Charge

Galarian Rapidash, Level 42 (Pastel Veil)

Psycho Cut, Play Rough, Megahorn, Swords Dance

Mudsdale, Level 42 (Stamina)

Earthquake, Counter, Rock Slide, Body Press   
  
  
Or, you could go shopping within their massive multifloor mall. Each floor contains different stuff like healing items, EV/IV boosters, character customization, Pokeballs, you name it! But, for one last thing to do in town: why not have fun at the Pokemon contests? Winning these contests nets you more trainer items, as well as very useful healing and capturing items for your own usage. After a night, or perhaps day, on the town, there’s but one place left to go: the Gym! But she’s not there, it seems. The person guarding it says you might find her at the hospital in town, where she works. 

You thank the guard, and head toward the hospital: the tallest building in town. You head into this monstrous sized building, where its interior is like a typical hospital, to ask where Ophelia is. Many different patients seem to be lined up, from a kid in a wheelchair, to a Stoutland with a missing ear. The motto written on every door in the place says “Oleander: Where Pokemon and humans are equal.” You hear a loud shrieking come from a nearby room, and immediately run towards it, with the whole waiting room gazing in its direction. Looks like you found Ophelia, trying to help a kid, scrunched up and retreated in his mom’s arms.

“I… I’m hurting here and here…” he points across his arm, with visible bite marks on it, while sniffling. Ophelia’s eyes widen in horror, before she storms out the door, slamming it open, and not noticing you. In mere seconds, she comes running back, with a needle and syringe full of some liquid. “N-no I don’t wanna shot no!” he protests, but Ophelia’s voice comes out, deep and mature, yet soothing.

“Dear, I’ve already given you the shot, there’s no worry.” she lies, giving him the “shot” as he looks at her eyes, shaking. “R-really?” he asks, but she laughs a little in response. “No no, but I have now. See, it wasn’t so bad was it?” The boy rubs his arm, and shakes his head. “Good boy, now have one of these, for being so brave… take two actually.” She hands two lollipops to the kid, who is now grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you lady doctor! I feel better already!”

When the kid leaves she wipes her forehead, before settling down. “Jeez, am I glad he came in when he did… any later, and that Salandit poison would have-” she jumps a little when she sees you, her cheeks flushed pink. “H-how long were you there? You… you saw none of that hokey ‘friendly to kids’ talk, okay?”

>”But Sierra is a kid, and you’re nice to her…”

“I didn’t see anything, I swear!”

“D-don’t give me that! You… you better not tell a soul that I’ve got a soft spot for kids. I’m already getting teased for my close friendship with Anthony, they wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.” she crosses her arms. “How about, since that’s my last patient of the day, once I disinfect myself, we can do battle at the gym. Sound fun, Trainer?” Agreeing of course, he smirks, and pats you on your head, before walking off. 

Well, maybe we should head to the Gym now. Its exterior seems to be quite grungy looking, with dented bricks, and tilted signage all over the place. Across it in cheesy neon lights is “Oleander Night Club”, and yet the Gym symbol is right next to it. You decide to enter it, of course, because who WOULDN’T enter a sleazy night club.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0)

The flashing neon lights fill the room, as you see a small crowd of people dancing to the beat. Hidden among the crowd are 4 trainers you have to find, and defeat, but they blend in really well, each one carrying a deadly array of Poison Pokemon. Make sure to bring antidotes! When all the Trainers have been defeated, in bursts Ophelia, now sporting a sick pair of bubblegum pink shades, pink dancing shoes, and her hair let loose from its ponytail. She’s also got glowing rings around her wrists/ She lifts the glasses down, and peeks at you over them, mouthing the words “Not a word about this to anyone… especially Anthony. I can’t let his vision of me be tainted. I-I mean… ahem! Player! I see you have come to challenge the Princess of Poisons, the Queen of the Club! I am Ophelia; Gym Leader of Oleander! My Pokemon’s powerful toxic attacks will slowly whittle you down into mush! Prepare yourself!”

Her team is no joke. It goes as follows:

Toxapex, Level 44 (Merciless)

Toxic Spikes, Recover, Liquidation, Poison Jab

First Pokemon: “Let’s start this deadly battle with a bit of flair! Come on Toxapex!”

Scolipede, Level 44 (Speed Boost)

X Scissor, Toxic, Swords Dance, Venoshock

Drapion, Level 44 (Sniper)

Night Slash, Cross Poision, Knock Off, Toxic

Salazzle, Level 44 (Corrosion)

Flamethrower, Toxic, Venoshock, Nasty Plot

Roserade, Level 45 (Technician)

Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Toxic, Venoshock

Last Pokemon: “My girl here will make your whittled down Pokemon nothing more than mushy hides! Was… was that a bit too harsh?”

Defeat: “Tsk, should have figured someone as strong as you could beat me. Least we put on a good show for the audience.”

She bows her head, and ruffles your hair again with her gloves. “Good work kid. Here, it’s my gym badge, and the TM for Toxic.” Her gym badge seems to be a purple skull and crossbones, with the silver border containing it. “I know you’re itching to go see Anthony and get your last badge but… maybe you should relax a little. You and I… both need to take our mind off of everything. You with Team Anubis, and me with Team Anubis and… another person.” her voice shakes a bit, but she clears her throat and goes to dance. “C-come on, work that stress off! If we cry, we cry, as long as we don’t carry our pain with us to our graves, it’s ok!”

And so, you decide to party for a while with the lovely Gym Leader.


	25. Camphor and Helianthus

You wake up on some kind of hospital bed, clearly having passed out. Immediately, the worst comes to mind, but Dr. Ophelia pokes her head in just in time.

“Player, you sure partied hard last night, and to be honest, that was the biggest party I’ve had in my life. Thanks for teaming up with me on the dance floor, and keeping my mind off of my stresses… by the way um, someone wanted to see you-”

Before she could finish, someone bursted in… Professor Camphor! “Is it really true? Did you really see Trish working for Team Anubis? Some of the residents back home called me and said they saw you battling her and… please say it isn’t true!” You sadly reaffirm what he saw, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching at his chest. Ophelia is just as shocked as he is, and thankfully catches the man in time. “No… this is all my fault isn’t it? If I had just stayed at home and kept to my research, then she would still be by my side, and not joining a pack of ruffians! I’m going to save her, to make up for my foolishness!” 

You get up, and walk up to him, saying that you would rescue her, and that he should rest and trust you. Instead he swats your hand away, getting rather heated. “No! This is my fault! I should be the one to rescue you! I don’t need your help, Player! Let an old man just… let me save my daughter on my own!” He draws out a Pokeball from his pocket. “I’ll do this on my own, even if I have to beat you to prove it!”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFswtJpcGw4)

Before you can say anything, he challenges you to a battle! Luckily, your Pokeon have been healed, and are well rested. You’ll need all the help you can get to beat his team:

Obstagoon, Level 46 (Guts)

Return, Night Slash, Cross Chop, Ice Punch

First Pokemon: “My Pokemon experience far outclasses yours. Let the strong defend what’s precious to them.”

Alakazam, Level 46 (Magic Guard)

Psychic, Calm Mind, Recover, Focus Blast

Leafeon, Level 46 (Leaf Guard)

Leaf Blade, Sunny Day, Swords Dance, X Scissor

Magmortar, Level 46 (Flame Body)

Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Cross Chop, Confuse Ray

Barbaracle, Level 46 (Tough Claws)

Razor Shell, X Scissor, Shell Smash, Rock Slide

Last Pokemon: “Why should I depend on someone else to fix my mistakes? Why! Just let me fix what’s my fault!”

Defeat: “Even to my own chosen Trainer… the old dog fails to learn any new tricks…”

>It’s not your fault Professor!

“N-not my… fault? Even with me around she… you think she would have chosen that dark side? No, I know Trish, there must be a good reason for this… who is the leader of Team Anubis? I seem to have avoided that answer for some reason.” His face goes pale when you mention his name. “No no, it can’t be. Seth? My… my poor grandson… why would you do this to your own home? Your pain, just how bad was it for you ten years ago? How much suffering did you go through to do all this? Player… I’m sorry for my foolishness. Please, help me defeat Team Anubis so I can take both of my young ones home. I know that both of them have suffered a great deal.”

“Honestly… if he had came to me first, I would be in Trish’s position at this moment. You must strengthen up your Pokemon as quickly as possible. We are preparing to invade their base at any second, only waiting on Anthony now. Head east from here, and you’ll find his hometown of Helianthus Bay. He’s the stand-in Gym Leader. I will assist all I can with the Gym Leaders, and give as much info about my poor babies as much as possible. Ophelia, we must quickly make haste.” 

Ophelia nods, and gives you a pat on the back. “Player, if you see Anthony… tell him we care about him, okay?” With that, you set off from the ports of Oleander, and quickly cross the waves, fighting many Trainers, and finding rare Water Pokemon to add to your collection. Surprisingly, you don’t just fight the normal Water trainers, but those that carry plenty of other types too, so no cheaping it out with Grass and Water types! Be wary of currents too, that will try to drag you around. Eventually however, you make it to Helianthus Bay, a small island with a vibrant atmosphere.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pgYPHegYJ0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pgYPHegYJ0)

The palm trees seemed to dance in the always calm wind, the leaves of them a bright green. The sand crunched beneath your feet as you ran, and if you looked across the ocean, you could see Mantine and Gyarados surfers. The houses seemed to be surrounding a particular landmark on the island, which we will get to shortly. The small stands on the beach sold Helianthus Hot Dogs and specially fresh made ice cream! This place would be worth exploring more but… you had business to do. The special landmark is the giant tree, seemingly trapped in an eternal spring with its bright pink petals blowing in the wind, some coming loose and scattering in the sky. There were vines hanging off the side of the tree as well, with some attached to the trunk, sprouting a beautiful variety of flowers, with several bug Pokemon pollinating them, and drinking sweet nectar. But this tree also… had a door? You rap your knuckles against it, calling out for someone, but who answered the door was a surprising sight.

He was just barely taller than Sierra, but you could tell he was around Basil’s age. He had messy dark brown hair, skin that was almost as pale as Ophelia’s and freckles dotted across his face. His dark green eyes were widened by his huge glasses. He wore a beige sweater vest, with a diamond pattern. Some diamonds were an oak brown, and it had long sleeves poking out from under it, in a similar oak brown. His pants were a similar color scheme, seemingly freshly ironed, and his black boots? Not a spot on them. His voice was quiet and airy, as he cleared his throat.

“This um… this is Anthony. May I be of assistance to you?” After you gather your bearings you tell him about the incidents going on, with Team Anubis, the Professor, and of course Ophelia’s message. “I’ve heard bits and pieces of what Team Anubis has done. They caused trouble for my friends… Nicholas, Basil, Sierra… and now the Professor. I… if I could stop them I would, but, I’m not exactly a good Trainer. I’m… definitely no Masked Galvantula. He’s one of the strongest Gym Leaders in the region… and I’m just-!” You can tell he needs some calming down. Maybe a talk with him would do nicely, or at the very least a house tour.


	26. The Masked Galvantula's Last Stand

“Wait, this thing’s a house?” you may be asking. Yes indeed, somehow the tree lives on, and yet also provides itself as a home for Anthony, including furniture, bedding, even electricity has been hooked up to this thing! Anthony’s solemn mood seems to switch quickly as he notices from his opened window, a couple of Beedrill fly in, and big ones too. You seemed scared, but he was quite gentle with them, while also telling them to “head back outside” after giving them both gentle head rubs.

“Bug types can be a little scary, but I feel like it’s wrong to judge Pokemon like that. Most of the time, Pokemon can look or act scary out of fear more than anything…” the sunlight hit his face just right as he spoke, and watched the big bees fly away. This time a swarm of Burmy flooded his home, pouring in through the window. “Or, they could just be lost. Bug types may start off as harmless little creatures, but they grow up to be powerful fighters, if you give them time and patience. Unlike um… unlike me...” he stumbled over his words, gently holding one of the Burmy as tears fell down his face, as he helped the Burmy out through the window. 

You mention that he has to be a strong opponent, seeing as he’s Gym Leader 8, but he shakes his head. “I-I’m a Gym Leader yes but, I’m more of sharing my position with the Masked Galvantula. I technically hold the position, but… when he battles he wins a heck of a lot more than me.” You decide to battle him, and in this battle, he carries only one Pokemon: a Ribombee at level 49 with the moves Bug Buzz, Quiver Dance, Dazzling Gleam, and Stun Spore. Upon defeating him, he seemed melancholic, more tears being brought onto his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I need to go now so just… oh forget it! I can’t be a Gym Leader! I give up! I’m nothing like the Masked Galvantula! What’s the point in me even BEING here, when the truly deserved position of Gym leader goes to him!”

He then bursts through the door, running past you in a blur. When you try to catch up to him though, he disappears. Townsfolk were looking around, noticing his sprinting, and you asked for their help saying he “ran off suddenly”. You wanted to win against him but, you feel kind of bad going up against an opponent with no confidence in themselves. As you look around, you ask about how, when and why the Masked Galvantula came to be a Gym Leader. One of the elders of the town spoke up.

“Ya see, it happened last year. We don’t know where he came from but some strange pirates attacked us if you could believe it! Anthony was away on a business meeting, to celebrate his 2 year anniversary of being the Gym Leader of our town. Just when we thought all hope was lost… in came this superhero zooming through the breeze with the speed of Accelgor! His Pokemon packed the sting of a Beedrill, and his commanding voice boomed, sending those sea thugs packing! Anthony met with him in private after that, and allowed him to be the honorary Gym Leader while he was absent. After all, being a Gym Leader isn’t all that young man does. He’s an entomologist, or a studier of the Bug Pokemon, and a writer of many field guides dedicated to Bug enthusiasts. So on his regular book tours, he couldn’t just leave his post abandoned like that, especially after the incident. So, the Masked Galvantula stands as our second Gym Leader! Poor Anthony though seems to be on a losing streak… it’s really been putting him down in the dumps. I hope he knows we don’t care about his wins, or his losses.”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx3AbguQZHU)

As if on cue, a loud whoosh fills the air, and standing atop the nearby Gym, was none other than the Masked Galvantula! He jumps down from it, before posing dramatically, one fist tucked to his waist, and the other arm extending across his chest, yet angled outward. He then broke from the pose, and waved to the crowd before noticing you. “Why it’s you, Player! It sure has been a while hasn’t it? I heard you wanted to challenge my Gym, so I have come to see if you can defeat me! I must admit, you are quite tough, and I don’t see myself having an easy time with you, but I won’t go easy on you!” You ask him where Anthony went, which he responds by grabbing your arm gently and dragging you to the Gym. Its exterior looked as pink as the blossoms scattering across the wind, with some vines growing across it, as well as moss. Chalk pictures of Bug Pokemon, drawn by kids, seemed to be plastered across it as well. “Oh, you can worry about him later I’m sure he’s fine!” You try to protest and wiggle free, but he forces you into the Gym, playing it up for the crowd.

As soon as you’re inside, he locks the door, making sure no one hears you, sees you, and also makes sure no microphones or cameras are turned on. Despite the emotionless mask, you can tell he’s annoyed. “What this town needs is a winner, not a loser like Anthony. The only way you’re getting out of here is by battling me, and defeating all my Trainers. I highly doubt you can though. Unlike my little assistant, I haven’t lost a match once. Beat all my Trainers, collect their six keys, and unlock that door, where I’ll be waiting for you.” He flaps his cape, making you flinch, before vanishing. The gym’s interior was full of climbable artificial webs… which are quite sticky like real webs. The ground, the whole building itself, has a layer of foliage and is covered with leaf piles, where powerful Bug types like Ariados, Scyther, and even Beedrill await you. You do your best to beat the Trainers, and make it to this masked jerk. This wasn’t just for your sake, your last badge. Not anymore. This time, it was for Anthony’s pride. After beating the powerful Bug Trainers, you open the door, and in an isolated and cramped room, he awaits you.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofVwGpugOs0)

“My, you’re quick. Did my words hurt you that badly? What do you have to gain by defending that weak, pathetic boy? Whatever your reason, I will wipe it out with my own strength; the strength this town truly desires! Not some pathetic insect like Anthony!”

His words are cutting you deep. One last Gym Battle, and this jerk is at the top of them all. His team is just as strong to boot.

Araquanid, Level 49 (Water Bubble)

X-Scissor, Liquidation, Sticky Web, Crunch

First Pokemon: “Bug Pokemon are far stronger than they appear, and with their might I shall show you the difference between me, and Anthony!”

Leavanny, Level 49 (Swarm)

X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Leaf Blade, Shadow Claw

Ribombee, Level 49 (Shield Dust)

Pollen Puff, Energy Ball, Quiver Dance, Moonblast

Scizor, Level 49 (Technician)

Bug Bite, Pursuit, Bullet Punch, Swords Dance

Galvantula, Level 50 (Compound Eyes)

Bug Buzz, Thunder, Electroball, Energy Ball

Last Pokemon: “You really are strong aren’t you? It’s a shame, I was holding back till now. Galvantula, show this Trainer what TRUE strength is!”

Defeat: “No way! I… the Masked Galvantula lost?”

As he says this, his mask falls off. The voice modulation covering his real voice dissipates. Angrily, he looks at you, giving away his identity. “You little- how dare you! I’ll battle you again! We don’t need Anthony!” Those words, hate-filled as they are, hurt you even more now than they did before.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKckHVagjmU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKckHVagjmU)

All this time, The Masked Galvantula was Anthony. All that toxicity, the hatred… it made sense. Wide eyed, he looks at you. “Wh-why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, before looking to his side, noticing the discarded mask. He quickly tries to put it back on, before you decide enough is enough, and swat it out his hands. “L-listen you have to… you HAVE to let me wear that! It’s the only way I can win! No one wants “always losing Anthony”! Not my town, not the region, not the Gym Leaders… nobody! I humiliate them all every time I lose! But with the mask… with the mask! It all started last year, but ever since I left that party and donned that secret superhero costume, I managed to win countless times! It’’s not a coincidence! I’m just a loser, and he… the Masked Galvantula is a winner!”

  
  


You then decide to tell him what his town thinks of him… what the region most likely thinks about him, and especially the kind words Ophelia shared about him to you. They miss him. Tears in his eyes from this, he holds the mask in his hand one last time, before putting it on the ground. “Looks like the only one around here, who didn’t have a mask to hide their true intentions… is you Player. Here, take my Sanctuary Badge, and the TM for X-Scissor. The badge looks like a big half circle with a small ladybug on the inside, encased in silver. You take his hand, and gently lead him to the entrance, which he unlocks. You both walk outside: and the crowd is cheering before cutting off, and gasping. Anthony reluctantly looks up and waves shyly. The crowd is stunned silent. It made the most sense for it to be him but… how WAS it him? But one voice stands out amongst the crowd: Ophelia. Still in her dance outfit from the other night, she stumbles forward, as she looks him up and down.

“Anthony… you’re the Masked Galvantula? I’m…” she quickly hugs him, holding him tight, and clearly on the verge of breaking down. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Anthony’s face is flushed bright red, and the both of them clear their throats as they break the hug. “A-anyway um… I’m glad you’re back. This is the Masked Galvantula retiring his position as Gym Leader, I take it?” she teasingly asks. Anthony nods before responding: 

“Today, I will be retaking my rightful position as Gym leader of Helianthus Bay!” the crowd roars with excitement… before a loud buzzing sound can be heard across both his and Ophelia’s phones.

“EMERGENCY MESSAGE, WE HAVE A TITLE ZERO EMERGENCY. TEAM ANUBIS HAS BEEN SEEN ACROSS THE REGION INVADING AND STEALING POKEMON. SEVERAL HUMANS HAVE BEEN SEEN BEING FORCEFULLY ESCORTED TO THE DESERT ROUTE 5, DOWN THE DUSTFORD SINKHOLE WITH SEVERAL ANUBIS GRUNTS. ALL GYM LEADERS MEET AT THE DUSTFORD SINKHOLE IMMEDIATELY.”

Basil quickly calls up Anthony, as well as the rest of the Gym Leaders, in a group session.

“Masked Galvantula are you there-” Basil asks, before the Gym Leaders collectively ask “WAIT, ANTHONY IS THE MASKED-” 

“Guys, now isn’t the time to be shocked. Ophelia and I are at Helianthus. Don’t go down that sinkhole without us, that place is a deathtrap. Sierra you know this firsthand. Everyone be sure to buddy up too, so you aren’t caught alone. We’ll be there quickly, and we will take direct action. I’ll explain my plan there.” They all give an approving noise, before Reese chuckles. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Yeah, let’s shoot 'em out the sky!” says Trixie.

“Make sure you buddy up with me… or your little crush Ophelia~” Basil teases.

“Oh my gosh, are you two an item-” Anthony promptly hangs up.

Anthony takes off his costume right then and there, making Ophelia faint a little… only for it to be revealed that Anthony was wearing his normal outfit underneath that bulky hunked costume. “Everyone get to safety until this blows over! Player, Ophelia, meet with me at the Sinkhole!”


	27. Anubis's Final Stage

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zno0zbLQnio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zno0zbLQnio)

When you arrive there, you are promptly greeted by all the Gym Leaders and even the Professor along with a few… mysterious looking individuals. One man is wearing an all gray suit, with gray slicked back hair, and black boots. His eyes were a dull hazel in color, and his face showed slight dark bags under his eyes. He seemed very plain in appearance, and grumbled as he paced in the sands of the desert with his now dirtied designer shoes. He taps his watch as he sees you approaching.

“You finally arrived, and right before the period of ‘late’ as well. Hmph, you’re lucky we need you for this else I would have just used Noctowl to fly in there myself. It’s rude enough you keep the Gym Leaders waiting, but to keep an Elite Four member waiting is-” A hand extends out, blocking him from walking any more.

“That’s enough, Reggie. This Trainer is quite talented, according to the first-hand accounts I have received from both Basil, and Nicholas, from how they handled several Team Anubis incidents. The other Gym Leaders seem to praise them as well for how serendipitous they defeated them!” This woman looked like something straight out of a fairy tale, with her flowing faintly blue gown, and her white tiara. Her sparkling crystal eyes were curious looking and wide. Heck, she’s even wearing glass slippers, albeit, phony glass slippers only given the appearance of real ones. Her nails and makeup were done to perfection.

“Splendidly, Faye. The word you want is splendidly. I don't fancy myself, pun fully intended, as a ‘fancy talker’, but just thought I should correct you, princess.” another man replied. While Reggie looked plain, this man looked wild. His dark skin only made his bright neon yellow mohawk stand out even more, and his purple eyes were obscured by his sunglasses. He has a lightning bolt tattoo streaked across his face, as well. He wears a black tank top underneath a bright purple jacket, and also has gaudy cyan and yellow tight pants, which are tucked into his tall black boots. He also wore two spiked bracelets on either wrist.

Faye puffs her cheeks at this, before the last Elite Four Member introduces herself. “Oh Wyatt, you really are a card. Hello Trainer, or is it Player? Well, I shall introduce myself next, as Sarah, another member of the Elite Four. I see you have now met my colleagues. You see, we sent out the alert message just now, and needed everyone here as quickly as possible. As you can see, we are currently um… up the creek. We’ve been devising a way to get down safe without the Claydol down below noticing us and…” this woman had crazy purple hair spread out like a mad scientist. Her eyes were obscured by swirly glasses, and she had a second pair of goggles wrapped around her neck. She wore clumsily put on overalls over a purple t-shirt, and had shiny light up sneakers. She’s a bit of a mess.

“There’s no way we’re getting down there without anyone seeing us, so might as well go in guns blazing right?” Wyatt stands over the sinkhole and gets ready to jump down before being yanked back.

“No way! We are NOT letting you do this solo Wyatt. All you’ll do is alert the whole blasted team, as well as the Claydol, to where we are!” Reggie growls at him, definitely had enough of his shenanigans. The Gym Leaders pull the two apart, as Faye rubs her head.

“Well, Wyatt is kind of right… though not going in solo. Why don’t we all go in at once? Or at least, have all the Gym Leaders go down at once, while we take care of everything above ground?” Faye pats her fist in her hand gently in realization. It’s surprising how quick the Elite Four are to hear this, albeit Reggie does seem a little resistant at first.

“Alright, alright. We will take care of what’s up here. We’ll offer up some Pokemon to assist in getting you down.” The Pokemon they offer up are Bewear, Musharna, Togekiss, and Magnezone. They wave you off, before slowly taking them to the annals of the Sinkhole, right to the bottom. Magnezone lights up the area… but that only serves to alert some nearby Pokemon.

“Darn it. Player, you take care of the ones up ahead, we have this covered! But… be gentle. They seem to be misguided more than anything.” Reese solemnly asks, as you see silhouettes of Pokemon battles occur. Here, you are forced to battle a Claydol, Golurk, and Coalossal in a row, all level 50. Once you’ve battled them all, the hole suddenly grows super bright, and you are face to face with a massive pyramid. The doors open mysteriously, and you finally get to enter. Needless to say, this is your greatest challenge yet. Ten floors await you, and you’re forced to clear each one, packed to the brim with Elite Grunts, possessing fully evolved level 44 Dark and Ghost Pokemon. You’re in for the long haul. The halls are labyrinth in design, and dimly lit by candles making it easy to see them, but hard to make your way through the pyramid’s structure. You do make note of the locked elevators, and the guards who refuse to move from the stairwell to the basement. Floor 3 is the first time you encounter an Admin: this one being Nephthys. Floor 3 is also the floor designated as the library: which is literally stacked up with books and papers from years past. Nephthys seems different this time, however. She appears frightened by you, even backing away as you approach. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2PyK7HT350)

“S-stay back! You’ve caused nothing but… t-trouble for me! I… just please go away! I can’t lose to you again or Horus will… pl-please save me from him… save me from this Trainer, Pokemon!”

She doesn’t seem to have any control over her Pokemon at the moment. They’re battling on pure instinct.

Liepard, Level 52 (Unburden, w/ Sitrus Berry)

Fake Out, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Knock Off

First Pokemon: “Liepard, you’re… protecting me?”

Runerigus. Level 52 (Wandering Spirit)

Shadow Claw, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Zen Headbutt

Weavile, Level 52 (Pressure)

Ice Punch, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Brick Break

Mismagius, Level 52 (Levitate)

Shadow Ball, Nasty Plot, Psychic, Thunderbolt

Mimikyu, Level 54 (Disguise)

Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Swords Dance, Wood Hammer

Last Pokemon: “Mimikyu… I believe in you… just like I believe in Seth…”

Defeat: “No no no! I lost, no I can’t lose!”

“We were so close… so close to saving ourselves! Wh-why are you looking at me like that Trainer, finish me!... Well, go on! What do you mean you won’t?” You explain you’re only here to free everyone who was kidnapped, and upon hearing that, she tosses you the key to the basement. “That’s where they’re being kept. I… I don’t think I’ll make it out of here but, I know whatever Horus does to me, to erase me, Seth will save me, like he did years ago.” She suddenly poofs from the room, and should you choose to examine the floor, you’ll see a piece of paper that reads:

“Dear Seth, 

Thank you for everything. 3 years ago to the date, you rescued me from a gang of Pokemon bandits, when I was too weak to defend myself. You were like a shining knight. While I’m not the strongest, I swore I would serve your cause. But I see now that, while humanity has its problems but… it isn’t worth all this. I don’t know if you’ll ever read this but, please understand. I’m doing this for your own good. I’ve given the Trainer the key to the basement, and by the time you read this, I will probably already be within Horus’s grasp… or worse. Thank you for everything.

  * Nephthys



You go back down the stairs and enter the basement… a jail cell. At least 50 people are now in these cramped cells, waiting for freedom, and they cheer at you when they see you. Upon hearing this, Horus turns around, grinning wildly.

“Ah, that pathetic weak woman lost to you? Why am I not surprised? I did crush her spirits pretty well after all, I’d be aghast if there were any fight left in her after that! That pathetic creature didn’t learn her lesson all too well, did she? Even Seth wouldn’t be so pathetic! Well, once I trounce you, then I will see that she gets declawed, permanently, hahaha!” He lunges at you, throwing out his first Pokemon without warning. Your Pokemon jump out on instinct to protect you. They aren’t aiming for your Pokemon, they’re aiming at YOU.

Grimmsnarl, Level 52 (Prankster)

Spirit Break, False Surrender, Bulk Up, Fire Punch

First Pokemon: “Oh you’re rich. You and Seth would be like two peas in a pod, preaching the gospel about your pathetic Pokemon and their bonds.”

Cofagrigus, Level 52 (Mummy)

Shadow Ball, Toxic, Protect, Psychic

Chandelure, Level 52 (Shadow Tag)

Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Calm Mind, Energy Ball

Bisharp, Level 52 (Defiant)

Knock Off, Iron Head, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut

Dusknoir, Level 54 (Pressure)

Shadow Punch, Destiny Bond, Mean Look, Fire Punch

Last Pokemon: “Dusknoir, give this Trainer a one ticket ride to the afterlife!”

Defeat: “Urgh!! Blast it all, I REFUSE to lose again!”

He backs up, holding a remote control in his hands. “I’ll blow this whole place up, don't mess with me! Place your Pokeballs down or else. That’s it… good Trainer. Now, swear your allegiance to-!” He gets cut off by the tag team of Ophelia and Anthony busting in, his hand now coated in purple sludge, now dropping the control.

“Good shot Ophelia- I mean D-doctor!” Anthony quips, looking rather flushed as he looks up at her. She appears to be the same.

“D-don’t sweat it, now let’s just-” they’re cut off by Horus’s defiant yells as he uses his un-tainted hand to throw down a smoke bomb, and escape by shoving past them. They quickly gave chase, trying to see through the fog. Horus appeared to drop something however… the elevator key as well as the jail keys. After freeing everyone, and rushing them outside, you’re now able to ride the elevator, but only up to the 9th floor. Though, defeating all the grunts sounds like a much better idea right? All that exp is hard to beat. But, on floor number 9… we have the bed chambers, and awaiting you in the chambers of someone very familiar to you… is Trish. She seems rather sad, even having her face stained with tears. Upon seeing you, she wipes her tears away, and stands at attention.

“Player, it’s good to see you. Seth isn’t here at the moment and- what? I-I wasn’t crying. I’m just… thinking. Of course, about the project and how I’ll miss humanity… but if I may be truthful before your imminent demise, I’m worried about… someone. None of your business to who it is. This is what I’m supposed to do: I’m supposed to try and appease Seth and hope he- argh! I… I will do this on my own! And you can’t stop me!” She prepares for a battle within the bedchambers.

Golurk, Level 52 (Iron Fist)

Shadow Punch, Earthquake, Ice Punch, Drain Punch

First Pokemon: “...Stop…”

Cursola, Level 52 (Perish Body)

Shadow Ball, Power Gem, Ice Beam, Strength Sap

Spiritomb, Level 52 (Pressure)

Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Nasty Plot

Honchkrow, Level 52 (Super Luck)

Brave Bird, Night Slash, Heat Wave, Roost

Absol, Level 54 (Super Luck)

Night Slash, Play Rough, Psycho Cut, Swords Dance

Last Pokemon: “...Please stop, this is my business! Only I can save him, I mean stop him!”

Defeat: “...you must hate me.”

“I… I am so sorry Player… I have to do this. I have to save Seth. He’s… he’s my son. I abandoned him ten years ago, and… and it’s all my fault that he’s turned to this! I… I… you, you want to help? I… please Player, save him. Don’t just defeat him, save him from his past. It’s all my fault, tell him that… but first, I should probably… tell you why I think this, shouldn’t I? Alright, but I’ll try to be quick.”


	28. End of Anubis

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ancGlIRd-Fo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ancGlIRd-Fo)

The scene then flashes back, to a still of a seemingly normal household, located within the city of Dustford. In it was a young, smiling child playing with his Pokemon: a Drilbur, Krokorok, and Boldore. There was an older man with a scraggly stubble gently rubbing his head as he played, and a ginger woman watching on, smiling. “Many years ago, I was married to the most wonderful man in Nacda, maybe in the world. He already had a child, but I was more than happy to raise him: it was like having two of him in the same home. I truly loved him and that child… my baby, Seth. My belated husband, Thoth, was certainly clumsy. But he made up for it with his kindness, his dedication, and his helpfulness with whatever task was asked for him. It’s no wonder he was asked to be the leader of the Grand Digging Squadron within Nacda.”

The scene changes to him, and a small crew of men underground, digging a hole. The screen is split in two, showing the now 13 year old Seth, and mother Trisha listening in on a radio. “During one expedition, they were asked to… go into the depths of the Sinkhole, to find some of the ores within. As you know, it’s rather precarious… it terrifies me just standing here. Seth lent his Pokemon to his father to assist in the gentle process of digging through the sinkhole, to which his dad gave him such a familiar smile… but it would be the last time he would ever see that. My husband was a cautious man, despite his clumsiness. He wanted to ensure everyone’s safety by going slowly but surely. His crew however, were quite impatient. We heard them object, before their voices were soon muffled by loud jackhammer and drilling noises. I heard Thoth scream for them to ‘stop, they’ll get them all killed.’”

The scene changes again. “As if time itself stopped, we were subjected to those horrifying screams for what seemed like ages, as all we could do was listen. Those few seconds are burned into our memories. The Pokemon’s desperate cries, the last screams for mercy.” It shows Seth running away, grasping onto his Krokorok, carrying it despite him clearly struggling. “The only one to survive was Seth’s Krokorok. Even now, we can’t find the bodies...and even if we did, they’d just be bones and dust now. It’s… why couldn’t I just stop them. Why couldn’t I help my son? Just… please…” she collapses to the ground, sobbing into her hands. “Please save Seth. Let him know it’s ok to still be mad at them… but to please just come back to me. To dad. We miss him, and even if he has to be locked up for a long time, we will visit him and love him.”

You nod, and leave the room, then go up to the top of the pyramid via the stairs. The top’s roof is surrounded by glass, projecting an image of the home’s interior from years ago. He turns to face you, smiling wide.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7lYCd7BzV8)

“So, Player, you made it all this way. I figured you would show up. I really will miss our cat and mouse game. But enough is enough. Humanity must pay! ...What? It’s not my fault? Of course it isn’t! … Don’t you dare bring up his name! My father… it’s the humans fault! My anger… my anger is all in THIS.” he holds out a Master Ball. “ Yveltal… and Xerneas! I will have them fuse atop the Summit! Then… raw power will be mine. All humans, myself included and… and…” he stumbles a bit before tucking the ball back in. We will cross that bridge soon. For now… you stand in our way.”

Seth’s last stand. Of course, his team is unbelievably strong, and staring daggers into you.

Umbreon, Level 54 (Synchronize)

Return, Crunch, Toxic, Curse

First Pokemon: “I admit… I will miss you Trainer. I will miss you, and… Nephthys and… my mother and even Horus…”

Scrafty, Level 54 (Moxie)

Crunch, Hi Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Dragon Dance

Aegislash, Level 54 (Stance Change)

Shadow Claw, King’s Shield, Sacred Sword, Iron Head

Trevenant, Level 54 (Harvest) (Sitrus Berry)

Horn Leech, Shadow Claw, Destiny Bond, Wood Hammer

Krookodile, Level 54 (Moxie) (Dark Z Crystal)

Foul Play, Earthquake, Outrage, Stone Edge

Last Pokemon: “This Krookodile is all I have left… after so long ago. I will destroy those that have everything, for I have been left with nothing.”

Defeat: “...Do you really think you can change me?”

“You’re… foolish Trainer. And nothing but foolish. It’s too late.” The roof opens, and a large flying beast grabs a hold of him, hoisting him onto its back. This seemed to be some black and red bird of sorts… but it was hard to make out. Its immense size was blocking out what little light reached down there. It took off toward the summit… and you were in hot pursuit. You got a call from Reese, and he said he saw Yveltal and Seth flying overhead, and he had already alerted the guards there to escort you up the mountain.

You go back for Trish, and leave the pyramid… seeing Professor Camphor at the door. “Dad… Dad, I’m so, so sorry for-” Trish calls out before being hugged tight by the old man.

“Dear… I know why you did all this. It’s not your fault. I love you, and… I would have done the same if it was for him.” They cry and hold each other, before releasing, and Professor Camphor clearing his throat.

“Well Player, let’s head to Jasmine Summit. It’s time to help my grandson find himself again.”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8oowKzNIlU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8oowKzNIlU)

The interior of the mountain was coated in snow somehow, and not icy. It was still frigid beyond belief, only warmed up the oppressive aura of the Yveltal sitting atop the peak… but you began to hear other noises, like the trilling and chattering of two friends. The mountain rumbled. You have no time to waste. As you look behind you, continuing to scale up the mountain, you notice everyone behind you, following. The Gym Leaders, Trisha, Professor Camphor, even the Elite Four following. You smile at all the friends and rivals you made along the way… and the soon to be opponents. You finally reach the surface, where a blistering snowstorm is occurring. You witness a billowing, purple cloud engulf two distinctly shaped Pokemon: the other you’re certain is Xerneas.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70zsjk99LGw

“I have allowed you two to meet again… I humbly ask oh Pokemon deities of death and life, to assist me in my fight! Combine together! Become the might of the world, the bringer of salvation and wrath! Let me be the vessel for which to pour your endless rage for humans and bottomless forgiveness of Pokemon onto! I call your name, Yggdrasil!” The two then combine together… in which the smoke soon dissipates, and you’re now face to face with an abomination. It’s a tall, long legged deer, with dozens of wings gripping onto its back. Its whole body is charcoal, with bits of rainbow trying to peak from its body. The claws themselves were almost as big as you, and its tail was serpentine. This thing towered above you. It opened its gryphon-esque mouth, of which you see endless black… before a rainbow color appears within its throat. You freeze in place as it shoots a bright, multicolored beam into the air, turning the weather to an even more intense snowstorm. “You can’t beat me now Trainer! I told you there was no saving a man like me! I… I don’t wish for you to save me! I don’t deserve to be saved! But if you keep getting in my way… I will fight you! Come Trainer, I will let you decide the world’s fate! If you lose… then the world will be destroyed. But you’re facing a god! There’s no way you can beat me!”

His last stand is but one Pokemon: the level 60 Yggdrasil! This bestial creature has the typing of Fairy/Dark. It has base stats of: 200 HP, 110 Attack, 120 Defense, 190 Special Attack, 120 Special Defense, and 120 Speed. It has a moveset of Oblivion Wing, Geomancy, Moonblast, and its signature move: Destructive Rainbow: a 200 Base Power, never miss Fairy Type move, of which you can change its type to Dark on the fly. It takes a turn to recharge after using it however. It will be your toughest battle yet, but surely you can defeat it. You have to defeat it! And of course… you do. The beast snarls as it falls, before being engulfed in white and two Pokemon fell to the ground, collapsed: Xerneas and Yveltal. Seth snickers.

“Hehe… looks like you got me.” Seth looks around, genuinely smiling. “I see now that… my anger wasn’t wrong but rather… misplaced. My father would understand my anger but, I don’t think he’d like it if I went about resolving it in this way. I hurt not only myself but Professor Camphor, and my own mother.” He looks back and sees her, before gently walking up to her and hugging her, and the Professor. “Grandpa… Mom… I’m home… or I would like to be. I know I’m going to jail for a long time, as well as my colleagues. But I promise, I will do everything I can to see you all again, and atone for what I’ve done.” He says, hugging them tight. Suddenly, bursting from the cave behind them… Horus?

“Hah! You fool!” He calls out, rushing and shoving the crowd aside, charging towards the beasts. “If you’re like that weak woman, and will let power seep through your fingers, then I will grab hold of it! I will rule this world, and destroy all who oppose me! It only took me a few years to earn your trust… and I must thank you for what you gave me. But now, it’s goodbye! Xerneas, Yveltal, destroy everyone! Make me the god of this world!” he cackles. But the beasts instead woke up, beyond angry and charged up two beams. Seth asks for everyone to duck, including Horus. He charges at Horus and tackles him, the two beams narrowly missing everyone. The beasts surprisingly calmed down after seeing Seth, and laid down upon the mountain, slumbering as the snow pelted on them.

“Horus… it’s over.” Seth solemnly scolded, before the guards within the crowd cuffed them both . “Guards. Before I’m locked away, could you take my Pokemon, and give them to my mother and grandfather? I don’t want them to face the punishments that I myself committed. And… to you Trainer, I thank you, for making me see myself, and for making me question even during our first encounter, if what I was doing… was right.” With that, this concludes the Team Anubis arc. But we still have more to go.


	29. The Romance: Short and Sweet

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pgYPHegYJ0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pgYPHegYJ0)

After that, Seth is taken away, and you pass out, only to awaken back on Helianthus. You stumble out of a quite familiar looking home, smelling honey in the air. You creak open the door to see… Anthony! He’s taking care of some Combee that flew into his home, and petting them as they work together to pollinate the many flowers that adorned his house. He turns to look at you, shocked.

“O-oh, Player! You’re up early! Doctor Ophelia said you were feeling just fine, and needed a bit of rest but… are you sure you’re ready to be up and about? ...W-well okay um…” He seemed fidgety, and uncomfortable, as if he wanted to say something. He clears his throat. “S-say Player, could you um… I mean if you WANT, could you do me a favor? I know you’ve already done so much for us all, and we’re grateful but… i-it’s just a small thing… could you deliver something to the doctor for me?” He hands you a letter, all sealed up. Quite a fancy looking pink envelope it’s in too, even marked with a wax seal. He also hands you some Gracidea flowers, and even chocolates. “Now um… d-don’t tell her who sent you those! J-just say they’re from a fan of hers! I’ll um… reward you handsomely if you do!” His face is beet red, the obvious reason for doing all this now becoming quite blatant.

You then fly over to Oleander, and run towards the hospital. But what’s the way to get her out faster? Hmmm…

Call out for Ophelia.

>Fake passing out.

You fake passing out, while holding on to the gifts, and lo and behold the first one on the scene is Doctor Ophelia. “Player, Player can you hear me?” Your eyes are closed, so you can’t see the smirk on her face, knowing that you’re faking it. “Well… guess there’s no option. Nurse, could you fetch me the biggest, scariest needle you have? No, not that one, the one that’s lime green and smells like Koffing po-” You shoot up immediately, and Ophelia laughs. “Oh wow, it’s a miracle! Now Player, I know you feel better, but I don’t think you want to sleep on the floor. What brings you here?” She helps lift you up, and you give the letter, flowers, and chocolates to Ophelia, letting her know it’s from an anonymous fan. 

She opens the letter, and begins to breathe out through her nose. “I love the way you’ve improved my life, and made me feel welcome and safe… Love how you care for others, and your Pokemon… You may be the Poison Master, but you’re the sweetest person I know. I love you. Player, are you SURE this is from a fan? I’m not dumb, you know… after all, I think I would know a colleague’s handwriting if I saw it.”

You crack and tell her it’s from Anthony. She laughs, and excuses herself so she can go and meet her so-called ‘anonymous fan’ herself. You follow her back to Helianthus where she knocks on the door of Anthony. She giggles to herself before becoming stoic again. “Anthony, come out here, I have something very serious to ask you concerning the Gym Leader status of us both.” Anthony rushes to the door a little too quick, and opens it, before his eye trail, noticing her smirk, along with the letter in her hands. His eyes widen before he ends up trying to shut the door. “Sorry, Anthony isn’t in right now!” Ophelia then sticks her foot in the door, preventing it from closing.

“Anthony, why would you lie to poor old Player? Did you really think they wouldn’t piece it together? Or… do you not trust them to tell me that you love me? Or is it, you’re scared to tell me yourself?” Anthony winces before confessing. “I… I’m scared okay? Scared you’ll laugh at me if I say that I’ve had a crush on you since my first year of being a Gym Leader… and that I love…” he stops himself, clearing his throat. Ophelia shakes her head. “Anthony, do I sound like I’m laughing? Open the door, and say it to me, eye to eye. I won’t laugh I promise.” You can’t quite see it but you swore Ophelia was… blushing? Anthony opens the door, and Ophelia pipes up.

“I-I love you! Let’s go on a date sometime!” they say in unison. They’re both flabbergasted. “W-wait you love-” Anthony asks. Ophelia nods, blush now showing on her now not-so-stoic face. “Y-yes… when you said all that… I kind of fell in love with you at the same time but… was scared you thought I was too frightening.” They couldn’t quite handle the emotional tension any longer, so she leans down, picks him up, and kisses him, holding each other in a tight hug. “D-does dancing sound good to you… dear?” Ophelia asks shyly. Anthony smiles and nods, laughing as he’s picked up. “H-hey I’m a grown man, put me down! A-and Player, if you head out north from here, you’ll find your last stop: Anemagna. It’s home to the Elite Four but first… you um… you have to pass their challenges.”

Ophelia sets him down, and Anthony walks to you: handing you 100k Pokedollars, and a Shiny Joltik. “Dueling Tower. It’s a huge, intimidating place, with intimidatingly strong Pokemon. You have to go there by yourself: Gym Leaders aren’t exactly permitted to enter that place without good reason.”

Ophelia nods. “Before Anthony, the 8th Gym Leader kind of… caused chaos around here, and stirred up dangers and tyranny with his Pokemon in Anemagna. It’ll take a lot to convince them otherwise. Player… we wish you the best.

(Consider this a half chapter while I get my bearings together for the finale.)


End file.
